


Reasons To Be Happy

by CassieRaven



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon, Dating, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Implied/Referenced Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, MamoUsa Week, MamoUsaWeek Challenge, Marriage, Out of Character, Senshi Family, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieRaven/pseuds/CassieRaven
Summary: “There are so many beautiful reasons to be happy.” For MamoUsa Week Tumblr 2018 Writing Challenge. Little glimpses of Usagi and Mamoru together in AU's, Cannon, Marriage, Road Trips, and having a good life together.





	1. Usagi the Ruffles Rescuer

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, just to be clear and get this out of the way, this series of drabbles/one-shot short little stories were for the MamoUsa Week on Tumblr back in the Summer of 2018. So no, I'm not technically starting to write a whole new series of drabbles for my drabble series 'The Drabble Chronicles of Odango Atama and Mamoru Baka' , or updating other stories. 
> 
> Also, there might have been a few little “motivations” or “reasons” to me having written these challenges. First, because this first one was actually written/posted-published back on my birthday on June 24th, 2018 on FanFiction.Net. Second, this was a belated birthday gift for my dear Beta-Reader/Friend/Fellow Author/Fellow Moonie Queen Risa for her belated birthday that passed a couple of days/to a week ago prior to my June birthday back then.  
> Third, the challenge of that summer month's MamoUsa Week looked like too much fun to pass up!!!
> 
> I apologize now if my spellcheckers/grammar checkers on my writing program didn't catch if any spelling/grammar errors now; writing/posting these challenges without an editor/beta-reader seemed tricky the same day we post them. So forgive me. Forgive, enjoy reading these little drabble/shorts, etc.  
> I'm not sorry if this was a little Out Of Character with Alternate Universe and Cuteness Overload of Fluffy-ness!
> 
> The 24th of June of MamoUsa Week was FREE DAY!

* * *

 

**UsaMamo Week:** Day 1

**Sunday, June** 24 **th 2018 –** Free Day

**Title:** “Usagi the Ruffles Rescuer”

* * *

 

“Usako, how are you doing in there? Are you alright?” Mamoru's voice asked in concern, as he knocked on his bathroom door with one hand, a pink fuzzy-bunny themed bath towel robe with a hoodie in the other hand.

 

“Nani?! Oh! Hai!!! I'm doing okay!” a voice squeaked from the other side of the bathroom, followed by the crashing of what sounded like things falling and his girl friend's voice screaming 'Ahhh!' , causing Mamoru's inner-worry of Tuxedo Kamen's protective sense to kick into gear.

 

“Are you alright Usako?! Did you fall?!” he called out, as he flung the door open looking around in the bathroom that was fogged up by steam, the sounds of the water of the shower running.

 

“No, no! I'm alright, just almost tripped on your what's it called a loo-u-fa. That weird sponge thing on the brush stick that was hanging on the container were you keep your scented rose and minted body liquid soaps, conditioner and shampoo fell and knocked it all off. I accidentally backed into it when I was trying to scrub off the dirt on my elbows. Gomen Mamo-Chan! I'm fine! Really!” Usagi's voice in her usual quick-bunny-speed explaining yelled from inside the closed shower stall.

 

“Thank Kami, I thought you fell or hit your head on the side of the tile walls for a minute there. I'm leaving your bunny-towel-hoodie on the counter next to the sink. I'll try finding you something to wear. Want to explain to me again how it is exactly you showed up at my front door all covered head to toe in your usual after school wear of your leggings and favorite J-Pop band shirt in mud?” Mamoru asked, amusement in his question as he stood back against the counter, waiting for his favorite bunny to explain this Friday's mis-adventure of 'Silly Little Bunny'.

 

“...Sometimes the art of not being an idiot is extremely challenging for me...I'm such a klutz. I'm a Senior in High School and you'd think I'd stop having these accidents already! Ugh! Fine, now power down that amusing-smile of yours Mamo-Chan and I'll explain,” Usagi sighed, as the water slowly began turning off, the shower stall door opening partly, and a familiar hand reached out to him.

 

“Towel please Mamo, Arigato love,” the cleaned up bunny murmured thanks as Mamoru handed her, the adorable pink looking towel, grabbing it, before sliding the glass door closed again.

 

“No problem Usako. You're not an idiot, nor a klutz...you're just accident-prone. So, how did my favorite Odango end up covered head to toe in mud?” he asked again, as Usagi stepped out of the shower, covered up in the baggy looking towel, that had dropping bunny-fluffy ears on the hood of the robe.

 

“I was rushing from my house after changing when I got out of school. I managed to avoid Haruna-san giving me detention due to her being too occupied about some hot date she had or another,” Usagi began explaining, as she left the bathroom, heading straight bunny-missioning to Mamoru's kitchen, as he went to his bedroom to try to find some clothes for her to wear out of his basket of clean laundry he had taken out of the dryer earlier.

 

“Alright, so you avoided detention, got home, changed, then tried making the routine mile sprint to here...how did you land in mud?” Mamoru questioned after he returned holding a pair of an old gray faded t-shirt and pair of black gym shorts, finding Usagi, with a over large Japanese Football jersey on underneath the opened bathrobe, sitting on his couch, digging already into a pint of double-mint-chocolate chip ice cream.

 

“How did you-”

 

“Oh, I found it in your closet earlier when you were tossing my clothes in the washing machine, I didn't want to walk about in an extra pair of pajamas I always leave in your extra drawer, so grabbed this old football jersey you had. It comes down to my mid-knees with how large it is.” Usagi explained, noticing Mamoru's confusion on his face, smiling as he nodded silently, leaving to put the extra clothes away, then returning to her.

 

“Alright, now that you're technically dressed, continue Usako.”

 

“If you wish Mamo-Chan, I was making great timing until I saw a homeless ruffly-furry looking little dog. He was all alone by the sidewalk next to the Seven-Eleven...looked all sad with those brown eyes of his. He looked hungry, kind of reminded me of Yuuichirou-chan when he was all haggard and hair covering his entire face...before Rei-chan decided to finally clean him up when she finally gave him a chance at being boyfriend-material,” Usagi began telling her tale in between a spooned bite of ice cream.

 

“A brown furry-dirty looking little Scotty-like dog? Motoki's said he's seen him around Crown wandering up and down the shops of Juuban. Sometimes he waits by the entrance doors for the waitresses to once in a while give him scraps of food. Not sure if he has an owner or if he's a stray.” Mamoru recalled, Motoki's tales of the infamous adorable looking homeless dog that some of the local regulars at Crown started calling it “Mr. Ruffles”.

 

“Hmm-mmm! That's the one! Mr. Ruffles-kun is what Naru and I call him. Anyhow, yeah. I saw him outside, and the owner of that Seven-Eleven was such a baka, he tried shoo-ing the poor thing away from the sidewalk by the entrance doors. Kept yelling how he was going to call animal control to take care of the 'panhandling little pest', and he kicked him! Called him a 'worthless mutt', and I couldn't let him treat Ruffles so cruely, so I intervened.” Usagi explained, as she put the pint of ice cream down on the coffee table.

 

“And I take it that you decided to stand up to that sour-face rude business owner and gave him the infamous 'Usagi Tsukino takes no rudeness from anyone who's being rude or horrorible. Needing to defend all beings and animals' speech of yelling at him?” Mamoru chuckled as he joined her on the couch, remembering the last time Usagi had decided to give a rude person her personal 'lecturing' verbal-tongue-lashing of loudness...they were still banned from that bowling alley in downtown Tokyo for that incident involving his Bunny and Minako.

 

“Why yes I did...he deserved it. He tried hollering at me to mind my own business and the second he tried kicking at poor helpless Mr. Ruffles, I got into that big bully's face, saying that he needed to learn some manners, shoved the baka into the mud pile near the side of the parking lot where it meets the dirt, weeds, and grass areas. He deserved it, and all the lecturing I gave him for picking on the poor little guy. Ruffles agreed with me, barking his own insults and growls to the creep. But when I was on a roll, Ruffles somehow fell into the large mud pile since we were next to it...and...” Usagi slowly explained her story, stopping mid-explanation as she blushed, then turned her attention with Mamoru, to the sounds of murmuring barking at the edge of the couch.

 

“And you had to save this little guy here. So you with all of your senshi warrior heroine skills dived into that mud pool of a pit to rescue Mr. Ruffles here from the dreaded evil convenience store manager and mud monsters?” Mamoru grinned, reaching over to pick up the dog that was laying happily and contently on a small green bath towel.

 

“Mmm-hmm! Sailor Moon even when off duty-not fighting youma or big bad evil-doers, has to defend all living creatures, even the little guys like Ruffles-kun here. Isn't he cute? He's friendly, polite, seems to be house trained despite having no pet tracker ID, collar, or name tags on him. He seemed to like the bath we gave him earlier in your bathtub before I had to take another shower when he started shaking more mud and wet doggy-puppy water on me.” Usagi giggled, as her blue eyes looked on at the brown-fuzzy cleaned little Scot-mixed mutt dog now sitting happily in Mamoru's lap, seeming thrilled he was scratching his doggy ears.

 

“He is pretty cute, I think he's glad you rescued him, bringing him here too. You know Usako, if your parents and Luna can't handle a dog as a new addition to the Tsukino household...My apartment complex and manager does allow pets...he's a dog lover literally...” Mamoru smirked with that knowing look in his deep blue eyes as the bun-pig-tailed blond's face started going from surprise to excitement.

 

“Really?! We can keep him here?! With you?! Mamo-Chan that's great!!! You can finally have a roommate now...well, until after I finish with graduating school in the next semester term...and after Papa agrees to Mama and my plans and wishes with wanting to move in with you here...since you did technically propose to me with this lovely pink engagement ring three years ago...” Usagi grinned, motioning to the heart-shaped pink diamond ring on her ring finger.

 

“Hai, hai. Maybe having Mr. Ruffles here around as a roommate could help me get used to not living alone until we can plan with your Mom to have you move in here...after your Dad accepts it. Perhaps Ruffles here could convince him with his powers of persuasion and cuteness of winning people over.” Mamoru suggested thoughtfully, as Mr. Ruffles, bounced from his lap, to Usagi to bestow puppy kisses on her face to her delight.

 

“You mister are such a cutie pie like Mamo here. We're going to have so much fun with you here, you are going to love being Mamo's new best friend, room mate, and pet. We're going to get you your own doggy bowls, treats, doggy bed, blankets, toys, and a official collar with pet I.D. Tags when Mamo-Chan takes you to the local animal rescue center and vet to make it official.” Usagi cooed happily talking to Ruffles, as his tongue drooled, making happy soft barking sounds as if he seemed to agree with what she was saying, while Mamoru watched the two interact lovingly with each other, his girl friend-fiancee and his newly-dubbed dog.

 

“I think Mr. Ruffles agrees with this all. He's going to enjoy his new life with us as Ruffles Chiba then.”

 

* * *

**The End**

* * *

 

 

 

 


	2. Christmas With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi and Mamoru spending the holidays together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello!  
> First, I would like to thank everyone who followed, favorite, or reviewed the first challenge one-shot of this series for MamoUsa Week 2018!  
> Second, this story is a series of one-shot prompt-challenged like themes that will be written every day in the challenge of MamoUsa Week 2018, that's online on Tumblr. Each day, on each date this week, a different story based on a theme. All leading up to the final one that was written on June 30th being...USAGI'S BIRTHDAY!!!
> 
> Major kudos and love to my fellow author friends who left wonderful reviews, it made my day. I am especially glad that Queen Risa enjoyed the first one.  
> Enjoy reading everyone!!!
> 
> The 25th of June of MamoUsa Week is HOLIDAYS!

* * *

 

**UsaMamo Week:** Day 2

**Monday, June** 25 **th 2018 –** Holidays

**Title:** "Christmas With You"

* * *

 

 

“Mamo-Chan, do you want the last slice of dark chocolate double fudge Christmas cake that Mama made?” Usagi asked her boyfriend, holding a tupperware container as she motioned to the last slice of the rich looking chocolate Christmas cake covered in white icing with various designs of green and red poinsettia flowers.

 

“No thank you Usako, I think two slices of cake were enough for me besides the holiday feast your Mother had you bring over for us to enjoy Christmas Day dinner together.” Mamoru huffed, looking slightly tired while his stomach was full from the best holiday dinner he had ever had of a truly home cooked meal, as he sat back sluggishly on the couch.

 

“Hai, okay. I'll just put it away in this container to join the other tupperware of dinner leftovers. When Mama offered to pack me a little 'Christmas Picnic Dinner Surprise' for me to take with me for us to have our own little dinner together...I thought she was just going to fix up some ham triple stacked sandwiches, cookies or some of those stuffed baked spinach and little bite sized meat pies she likes baking sometimes for the holiday season. But for like appetizers.” Usagi grinned, recalling how her Mother Ikuko wouldn't let her leave the house until she took the giant picnic basket that was crammed with so many wrapped up pastry box containers of mystery dishes, that smelled like heaven to Usagi's senses.

 

“When you called ahead telling me not to bother trying to go out and order the usual KFC delivery, I didn't expect your Mother to send us her special homemade fried chicken, oven baked sweet potatoes stuffed with marshmallows and cinnamon, her sweet and sour pork spinach stuffed dumplings...” Mamoru listed feeling astonished still at how Ikuko Tsukino could put any take out or fast food restaurant to shame with her magical culinary skills to feed the entire city of Tokyo when it came to feeding her loved ones.

 

“Hai, plus also her vanilla custard pudding to go with the cake that Makoto gifted to us as an official holiday gift when she had stopped by my house to do a cookie exchange with Mama. Makoto gave her a cookie tin with her sugary ginger snap cookies, and Mama gave her some vanilla and strawberry flavored thumbprint cookies. Sometimes...my Mama likes putting more thought into baking and cooking wonderful things for us all during the holidays. She's always like that.” Usagi mused, as she finished putting away things into Mamoru's fridge before bouncing out of the kitchen and into the living room space.

 

“Your Mother's amazing Usako, just like you. So your Father was completely alright with you coming over to spend the rest of Christmas Day here with me?” Mamoru asked, wondering how his favorite bun headed bunny had been able to pull off that Christmas miracle.

 

“Um...well, I had left with Makoto at the same time after she had exchanged cookies with Mama...and Mama had given me her permission to come over. She said she'd cover for me concerning Papa who thinks I was going over Makoto's house to celebrate the season with the girls. The girls and I actually celebrated Christmas with our gift exchange Secret Santa yesterday when we spent Christmas Eve afternoon together at Rei-Chan's temple with her and Grandpa Hino,” Usagi calmly explained while her blue eyes held devilish mischief in them to Mamoru's amusement.

 

“I see, thank Kami for your Mother and her ways of covering for you. I honestly don't think your Father would be thrilled if he knew you were here where 'That no good high school boy could corrupt our little girl if she's left alone with her in his apartment!' Is he ever going to accept me Usako?” Mamoru snorted a little bit with sarcasm and humor, while Usagi joined him on the couch.

 

She was dressed in a red knitted sweater with snow bunnies patterns, comfortable looking black leggings with pastel pink roses on them, and her feet covered in fuzzy pink socks. Her odango hairstyle still sporting the small sized red Santa hat on her head like a crown.

Mamoru had settled for wearing his usual dark purple button down shirt, dark jeans, and a simple pair of white socks. Unlike his girl friend and everyone else, he wasn't much into wearing decked out Christmas celebration wear, or blasting his home with the ultimate tacky and it's in holiday decorations. But when Usagi had made plans with him to spend Christmas Day late afternoon and the evening with him for the first time...Mamoru decided to left the Grinch in him take a hike this holiday.

 

His usually clean apartment was decorated with a couple of colorful fairy lights on some of the walls, a few Christmas traditional snow globes were scattered among the fake fireplace mantel, some of his book shelves. Usagi had earlier in the December month had taken it upon herself to assist in adding a few touches of creative decorating his home as well. She had hung up some paper collage paper chains made out of various art holiday paper that Minako and her had crafted together. A few days before Christmas Eve, Mamoru had opened the door of his apartment surprised to see Usagi there decorating a good sized medium hobbit like pine fir Christmas Tree in the corner of his spacious living room nearby the fake fireplace.

(She had explained that she had gotten the tree thanks to Motoki and Reika helping her find a not too expensive tree at the holiday tree lot in Juban with her allowance she had saved up.)

 

The Christmas decorations for the tree she had made with her Mother's help in crafting origami paper cranes and animals, glass colorful balls and icicles bought from the nearest Daiso store. On top of the tree sat to his then surprise...a Chibi Tuxedo Kamen plush doll holding a fabric red rose. How Usagi had managed to find that particular plushy chibi doll and get it on the top of the tree without falling or knocking it down in chaos was still a mystery to Mamoru.

 

“I think Papa still is in denial that I'm old enough to date and fall in love with who I wish. You know how stubborn Chibi-Usa is, I'm honestly starting to think that she gets it from her “Grandpa Kenji” and not you with how stubborn and grumpy she can be at times when she'd visit us. But honestly, I think he'll eventually warm up to you. Mama said he just needs time, and more moments of her convincing him he needs to give you a chance. At least he seemed to accept the early Christmas gift we both gave him and Mama of a little weekend trip to the mountain hot springs when you thought of the idea. So that's a start,” Usagi tried assuring him, while moving into his side on the couch to cuddle him comforting.

 

“Maybe Chibi-Usa does it from him. You're right, it's a start...plus he didn't reject the gift, despite thinking it was all your idea. He'll eventually learn to accept me. I mean, hopefully before we end up ruling Crystal Tokyo in the future or before we get married in the future eventually.” Mamoru sighed with a chuckle as Usagi laughed finding his slight sarcasm funny as always.

 

“See! Now you're keeping positive Mamo-chan! Now that dinner and dessert is over with, the food put away, and I did the dishes without breaking any of your good china...can we open presents now?” she asked looking excited suddenly, eyes moving towards the Christmas tree with a couple of wrapped gifts underneath it.

 

“I think you've been patient long enough as have I love. Let's open gifts then,” Mamoru agreed, shaking his head amused as Usagi sprinted from the couch over to the tree to look over the gifts, peeking at the names on their tags.

 

“This one is for me, this one is for you, this one's yours, this one's mine. Oh Mamo! You didn't have to get me so many gifts. You don't have to spoil me. I only got you a few with how much I could spend with my allowance,” Usagi couldn't help but tsk the man she loved, though she thought it was amazingly sweet of him to surprise her.

 

“You are worth spoiling time to time Usako, never doubt that. It's alright, a few gifts for me is completely fine. I consider you being here with me for us together on our first Christmas together both the best gifts I could receive today,” Mamoru assured her, as he joined her on the floor next to the tree, wrapping the blond into a hug, her leaning back into his embrace to nuzzle him.

 

“You are right about that. Okay, let's take a gift each and...OPEN THEM!!!” Usagi cheered loudly as she started tearing into the colorful holiday gift bag, throwing pink tissue paper all over the place, while Mamoru was patiently taking his time unwrapping his gift box.

 

“Usagi, tell your Mother thank you for the black dress shirts. They look nice.”

 

“Will do, she thought you'd look nice wearing them on our weekly twice a week date nights. Oh!!! You got me those new Pokemon pajamas I was eyeing in the mall! And! OH KAMI! YOU GOT ME EEVEE SLIPPERS!!!!! THANK YOU MAMO!!!!!!”

“Minako kept telling me to get you Pikachu according to Ami when they felt it was their mission to accompany me to the Pokemon store in Juban mall...Minako more so than Ami. But I knew you love Eevee the best being your favorite, so I went with my gut instincts.”

 

“You really do know what I like. Thank you Mamo. Okay, next round of gifts.”

 

The two continued to open gifts. Mamoru had been touched when Usagi had given him a set of various books on subjects of rocks and geo crystals and on Greek Mythology of Serenity and Endymion. (She blushing said, “Ami said books are good gifts sometimes, so I did some exploring in a bookstore with her. Thought you'd like those ones.”)

When he had opened the other two gifts, he laughed a little bit at a framed collage like scrapbook photographed Usagi had clearly made with gluing various photos of the two of them together on card stock, with little emoji doodles, roses and bunny stickers.

The last gifts of new black dress socks, a box of holiday chocolate candies, riding gloves for him to wear when he rode his motorcycle, and a gift card to one of his favorite book stores.

Usagi had been thrilled literally when she opened the rest of her gifts from Mamoru.

 

She had found two stuffed plushy dolls; a fluffy Pokemon Eevee and a violet pale bunny holding a sushi roll hungrily. Then after the stuffed plushies, had received a holiday themed box of her favorite strawberry flavored stuffed chocolates, a tin can of chocolate and strawberry pocky sticks, dangling pink star earrings, and lastly a stylish looking felted baby pink beret that had embroider on it little silhouettes of black bunnies hopping around.

Mamoru wasn't surprised when he felt his arms and lap full of a happily excited Usagi, who between showering kisses all over his face and lips, was jabbering nonstop, “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You are best-est man ever and I love you so much, so much Mamo-Chan!!! I loved my gifts.”

 

“Your quite welcome Usa, you as I said deserve to be spoiled by me besides Santa-san. I loved all of my gifts you gave me too. Want to make some hot coco before we put on one of the holiday movies you brought with you and your over night bag?” He asked, as he began to get up before Usagi suddenly tugged him by the arm to remain sitting.

 

“Not yet, wait! There's one more gift you didn't open yet Mamo. Ah! There it is!” Usagi explained, as she crouched under the tree to fish out one more wrapped Christmas gift.

 

“Usagi, you shouldn't have. Really, you shouldn't have. Okay, I'll open this one before we get some coco.” Mamoru smiled, shaking his head at how sweet his bunny was, and accepted the box from her, and began unwrapping it.

 

“I hope you like it. Remember how I started learning how to knit on those loom things when Sestuna-chan felt that traditional knitting with knitting needles wasn't working when she tried teaching Hotaru-chan and me how to knit?” she asked looking a little excited yet nervous as Mamoru nodded, recalling the senshi of time and space trying to teach his bunny and the senshi of darkness and death how to do knitting and crocheting.

 

“Hai.” He answered as he finished removing the wrapping paper, then opened the lid of the white box to look inside.

 

“I got better after Sestuna-chan got me through the first phases of beginning to knit pot holders, some basic knit swatch samples, and coffee cozy-things. Hotaru-chan and I with Haruka-kun taking us a couple of weeks ago to a yarn shop stocked up on some skeins to knit gifts for the holidays to donate to some of the veteran centers for homeless soldiers and homeless shelters for people. I had some leftover balls of yarn in my knitting cat bag...so...” Usagi explained mumbling on, as she saw Mamoru pull out the last gift.

 

“You knitted me a hat?” Mamoru gasped, looking very surprised as he held the knitted item in his hands.

 

“Hai...I did. I thought making a scarf wouldn't go too well since the one I had made and gifted to Rei...well...she isn't going to wear it out in public I'm sure. I think the scarf I made for Papa was too wide too. Then I considered a pull over sweater or pair of mittens, but Mama and Makoto talked me out of it because it would've taken me ages to finish knitting. So Sestuna-chan suggested I try making a hat out of a knitting book on hats she had converted to simpler patterns to understand.” Usagi explained, motioning to the hat.

 

It looked like a knitted snow hat style he had seen some men in the winter season wear before and sold in some winter wear shops. The yarn colors were of soft looking bulky brown and a thinner grand rustic orange. The hat was knitted in a twisted cable pattern and stitches that looked tight in some places and quite loosely knotted in some areas. It wasn't perfectly knitted by an experienced knitter, but it still looked quite cozy to wear. The hat felt so soft in Mamoru's hands as he touched it, some of the yarn felt gently soft like it was possibly lamb's wool.

 

“Do you like it? It's called a M-a-Mackinaw hat, in America Sestuna-chan says they call it I think a Snow Bomber or Animal Cracker kind of hat or beanie...I know I messed up on some of the stitching going not tight enough on some of the pieces I knitted and sewed with extra yarns. But I think I got the hat size right to fit you hopefully.” Usagi spoke softly with a small smile, explaining what kind of hat it was as Mamoru smiled at her before he eloped her into a hug, showering her pink lips with kisses.

 

“No, I honestly love this Usako. I'm being honest here. I really love this. I have never had something knitted handmade or personally made like this for me before. Not even in my time in the orphanage group home did I ever received anything like this or hand knitted from the donated charity gifts they give to us during Christmas time. I love this, I love and appreciate that you took the time to make me this Usagi,” Mamoru spoke with honesty to her, Usagi eyeing him back with a look of awe.

 

“Really? Then I'm glad I took forever in between youma battles at night, school hours, and study sessions secretly knitting this funny looking imperfect hat for you Mamo. Try it on,” she grinned as she took the hat from his hands, and placed it on top of his ebony locks.

 

“How does it look? Good? It feels comfortable and warm against my ears,” Mamoru smiled as he felt the hat was quite comfortable, keeping his head and ears warmed up.

 

“It looks actually great on you. I really did do a good job knitting it. Mamo-chan, you look just as dashing in it like you do in your Tuxedo Kamen outfit...but even more handsome,” Usagi whistled softly and gave him a wink.

 

“You really know how to compliment a guy don't you my Odango? I think I'll enjoy wearing this outdoors when it's cold in the snow and during rainy weather seasons. Thank you Usako, this has been my best Christmas ever.”

 

“Your welcome Mamo, it's been my favorite Christmas too...so how about that hot coco with triple the giant marshmallows?”

 

* * *

**End**

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it, something holiday themed written with some kawaii cuteness and fluff between our favorite couple. I hope you all enjoyed reading it.
> 
> The next themed challenge for MamoUsa Week 2018 shall be the PGSM Live Action Series!


	3. Breakfast for Mr. Chiba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi Chiba decides to make breakfast for her husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed the Holiday prompt.  
> Your likes/kudos were much appreciated by me.  
> Now, this prompt challenge is to either base it off of Sailor Moon The Live Action Musicals that are happening around Japan or off of the early 2000's T.V. Series of the Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Live Action series that had aired in Japan. 
> 
> I chose to go with PGSM Live Action the series. This piece is a little bit of an Alternate Universe (AU) that takes place after the series of the show ends after some little, teeny bit of time has passed since Usagi and Mamoru had gotten hitched (married, eloped, etc.)  
> I was a little nervous with writing this challenge because it has been a long time since I had last watched the series via DVD collection in my moonie collection...haven't watched it since my teenage years as a moonie fangirl. But it was fun going back to re-watching a couple of episodes and videos online of the series to get the creative juices flowing.  
> Here we go!
> 
> The 26th of June of MamoUsa Week 2018 was LIVE ACTION!!!

* * *

 

 **UsaMamo Week:** Day 3

 **Tues, June** 26 **th** **2018 –** Live Action

 **Title:** "Breakfast for Mr. Chiba"

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay, you've got this Usagi. You're now married to the reincarnated prince and super hero bandit, that is the man that you have loved for centuries. You survived every battle we've had with the Dark Kingdom and Beryl-baka, and even graduating from public school! You are now a newlywed woman. You've got this, you can make your new husband breakfast!” the black haired bunned eighteen-year-old woman mumbled trying to pep-talk herself in her newly domain of the apartment kitchen.

 

While letting Mr. Mamoru Chiba, her newly-wedded husband sleep in his once bedroom-now-“their bedroom”, she Mrs. Usagi Chiba decided to get up a little earlier than she would usually get up. (Luna, her guardian purple fuzzy with the golden crescent moon mark stuffed cat had been in shock when she had saw her chagrin Princess get up so willingly at 5:00 AM in the morning!)

Usagi ignored the look plastered on Luna's face, when she had quietly walked past her in the living room after she had left the bathroom to wash up and walked up with some water to her face and brushing her teeth, after taking care of the usual waking up business. Paddling barefoot to the kitchen, she quietly searched into the cabinet closets and the fridge for things that she needed to make the perfect surprise breakfast in bed for her Mamo-Chan.

 

She was determined despite knowing that her cooking and culinary skills weren't as spectacular as her Mother's or Makoto's skills in the kitchen; or having actually really passed the cooking sessions in her home economics class in her last two years attending Juban High School. Usagi still could recall when her teacher Ms. Gima on their final exam day had decided to give her a passing grade of a C average out of pity and honestly had liking Usagi's kind personality in her class. Despite her lack of talent, Usagi could surprisingly pull off making a decent hamburg steak, sandwiches and fried stuffed dumplings.

With at least those positive thoughts in her mind, Usagi decided to try to make the very best traditional Japanese breakfast that would amaze and knock Mamoru's socks off.

 _'I've watched Mama make breakfast for Shingo and I as well as surprise Papa with the occasional breakfasts in bed for his Birthday and Father's Day many times since I was six. How hard could making a full traditional breakfast be? This will be easy as pocky,'_ Usagi thought to herself with confidence, as she started to toss three slices of butter into the small frying pan on the stove's burner, then turning on the burner.

 

“Butter in the pan before turning the flame on, to let it slowly melt the butter. Then whisk with throwaway cheap chopsticks two eggs from the egg carton to whip up with some pepper, rosemary, and thyme into a liquid in the small whisking bowl for omelets. I don't know why Mamo's so worried about me being alone without his supervision sometimes in our kitchen. This is too easy! I've got this!!!” Usagi cheered as she took hold of two eggs to try cracking them both in against the blue ceramic edge of the whisking bowl.

 

“AHHH!!! They weren't suppose to break like that! Nani! There's egg shells in the mixture. Uhh! No, no! Okay, what did Makoto-chan say if you ever get egg shells in your mixing before whisking eggs for baking or making omelets? Oh yeah, to gently use chopsticks or your cooking small tweezers to slowly and gently remove the shells from the eggs...okay...steady...shoot! Almost dropped the bowl. Okay, let's get these shells out,” the house wife sighed as she used the chopsticks to pick the brown pieces of egg shells out of the eggs one by one.

 

“There we go. All removed, alright now, let's add just a little bit of more butter to the pan to make the eggs taste more buttery like how the French do it...or is it the Americans Mama once said? No matter, okay back to the eggs. Some grinding of peppercorn pepper, some little bit of a dash or two of paprika and cayenne pepper because Papa seems to like a little bit of it on his sunny-side eggs when Mama makes them like that. Maybe Mamo-chan will like that too...he's never really told me how he likes his eggs made besides stuffed omelet style whenever we'd go out for breakfast out to eat. Hmm..maybe some little bit of dashes of Tabasco hot sauce will be good...Minako says it's always good for waking up in the morning in her omurice for breakfast or late night dinner.” she mused as she started sprinkling a dash here and here of the seasoning spices and hot sauce into the eggs in the bowl, before attempting to beat it with the chopsticks.

 

“This looks a lot better, whew! Hmm...should I make a batch of fresh white rice in the rice cooker while I make the omelet and everything else? It might take the rice cooker longer to cook it than whipping everything else will at the same time. Wait...oh no! I forgot to buy more rice when we went to family mart the other day three weeks after we came back from our honeymoon in Thailand! Usagi baka, how could you forget rice of all things?” she mumbled as she pulled at her bed-headed pigtails in frustration.

 

The last time the two had been grocery shopping, Mamoru at the end of their shopping trip inside the local Family Mart had kept double checking if Usagi and him had everything they needed on her grocery list...much to Usagi's annoyance. She had assured him that they had gotten everything on the first from flour, his and her favorite snacks, fruits, vegetables...minus any carrots due to his bunny-wife's major dislike for the vegetable, to all household products they needed to stock up on. Originally, Usagi had assumed they already had a bag or box of plain white rice for steam cooking already somewhere in the cabinets or their main closet pantry in the kitchen. Now, she wasn't so sure as she mentally went over whether they did or didn't, as she bolted to the pantry closet, pulling the door open fast.

Her brown eyes quickly glanced over everything as her lips silently moved, trying to mutely count everything sitting on each pantry shelf before her.

 

“Canned veggies, canned fruits, sack bag of flour, wheat flour, couscous, all spices on the spice racks accounted for, my favorite snacks, Mamo's favorite junk and not-so-junk yucky snacks, emergency canned and ration goods...where's the rice?! There's none...I can't make him the perfect breakfast without rice...can't I?” Usagi pondered in frustration as she closed the pantry, returning to the stove as she tossed the beaten eggs and spice mixture into the pan to let it begin cooking.

 

“No rice. Okay then, I'll just have to improvise as Ami would say in times like these. Improvise, improvise...if there's no rice then what's just as good? Hmm...wait. There's still some of that leftover soba noodles from last night's take out from the Soba Crab House we went out to with Makoto and Motoki for date night. Mamo-chan won't mind...he loves soba,” she reasoned , as her bunny mind slowly started thinking into high gear as she eyed the pan cooking the omelet slowly, before going straight to the fridge.

 

“One take out paper box container of leftover soba noodles with bits of crab meat and garlic seasoned sauce. This could go good just tossed into some of the instant miso soup for breakfast. Soba noodles with crab and garlic miso soup sounds delicious. I can do this, Mama and Makoto improvise on the spot I'm sure, and so can I.” Usagi pep-talked to herself with complete confidence as she nodded, taking hold of the take out container and closing the fridge door.

 

She had some continuing cooking to do.

 

* * *

 

 

“Mamo...Mamo...Oh Mamo-chan.” a voice whispered softly, trying to gently poke at the sleeping twenty-two year old Mamoru Chiba.

 

“Go away Luna...Usako and I already took care of that youma. Let us sleep...it's the weekend for super heroes who also are part time manga shop girls, university medical students, and shifts at hospitals to sleep,” Mamoru grumbled, shrugging the hand off his shoulder, before turning on his back, burrowing further into the bed sheets and blankets trying to continue sleeping.

 

“Tsk, tsk...and everyone says I'm not a morning person...” Usagi sighed, carefully placing the breakfast tray holding the plates and bowls of food and drinks on to the nightstand drawer on her side of the bed.

 

Her eyes glanced over at her stubbornly sleeping in husband of three and a half weeks. She knew once they had returned from their honeymoon that they would be both busy working. Mamoru with his nonstop university schooling and working as a student intern at Juban hospital; while she was working as a cashier and shop girl at the local manga comic book shop nearby the Crown Karaoke Club. 'Guess he's still tired from yesterday's early morning shift and our dinner date with the others...he works so hard, oh Mamo-chan...I think I'll let him sleep in some more and just wrap up his breakfast and put it in the fridge for him to reheat later', she reasoned silently with herself, feeling it was better to just let him remain sleeping in.

Usagi learned over to his side of the bed where he was cocooned in their blankets and sheets contently sleeping, until she was close to his face to carefully brush some of his messy locks of dark ebony hair from his closed eyes that looked peaceful in slumber.

 

“Have a nice time sleeping in Mamo-chan...my silly Baka-kun...my Endy-kun...I'll just have my own breakfast in the living room and watch some Saturday morning anime and cartoons with Luna until you wake up later. You deserve to sleep in after the stressful and hard working week you've had all week at school and the hospital. Aishiteru my Mamo-baka,” Usagi whispered softly at her husband as she gently kissed the side of his cheek, as he in his sleep smiled in reaction and moved further into the side of his pillow.

 

Usagi's lips formed into an amused smile, as she slowly with her senshi experience with some stealth moved off of the bed, then picked up the tray holding a traditional breakfast two consisting of: bowls of miso crab soup with soba noodles, a plate holding a large spicy double egg omelet, two grilled salmon fish, a side dish of natto, and a bowl of pickled vegetables, taking it with her out of the bedroom. She made sure to carefully close the bedroom door quietly, before she moved through the apartment hallway into the living room where Luna the plushy cat sat on the couch, the television remote already in her hands, and the TV. Screen already on.

 

“Decided to let Mamoru sleep in I see Usagi-chan?” Luna asked, seeming surprised that her ward had actually let her spouse sleeping in for once.

 

“Hai, he's had a hard week with being busy in between us having to fight that one random youma after his late night shift in the middle of the week during that one night with us senshi. I thought I'd let him sleep in for once on a Saturday, despite him not liking to sleep in and always wanting to be up on time early to start the day right, etc. Not this time, he's getting the rest he well deserves for once. He'll thank me that I did this, he will feel more energized with more sleep before he has a late morning breakfast.” Usagi nodded, grinning, as she joined Luna on the black leather couch, her pink and white bunny pajamas on and fuzzy bunny slippers on her feet.

 

“I think he'll greatly appreciate that, and appreciate that he has such a caring wife like you to take care of him just the same as he does in taking great care of you Usagi. I'm proud of both of you, really, I mean that.” Luna acknowledged with a kind nod as her newly young-adult ward stared back at her with an understand and gentle nod.

 

“Thank you Luna. We've come a long way...he and I love each other very much and will always look out and take care of each other...just like how my parents care for each other. Hmm...now that Mamo's sleeping...I think he wouldn't mind if I partook in taking a little bit of his pickled veggies and some of his fish...maybe some of his noodles...he doesn't really eat that much during breakfast anyway, “ Usagi reasoned to herself as she took her Hello Kitty wooden patterned chopsticks and started scooping some of her husband's food onto to her plate and bowl with condiments from the serving tray.

 

“No...I think he honestly wouldn't even notice or mind when it comes to you stealing and picking at his food Usagi-chan...what do you feel like watching? The news or perhaps something educational?” Luna asked, shaking her stuffed head in amusement, as Usagi stopped slurping her bowl of soba noodles on the couch.

 

“Let's watch some Hamtaro, the cute little kawaii hamster show. Mamo-chan's sleeping, so we don't have to watch the boring morning weekend news or weather reports.” Usagi grinned as Luna nodded, changing the channel on the remote control with a move of her plushy paws.

 

* * *

 

**End**

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it, something a bit of an AU take with some humor on the PGSM Series.  
> What did we think? Like it, love it, hate it? Fill free to leave comments in via reviews, please.  
> The next theme will be Date Night up.  
> XO


	4. Friday Date Night In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. and Mrs. Chiba have a unique Date Night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all readers, reviewers, fans, fellow moonies.  
> Here is the next challenge for MamoUsa Week 2018, this one I had so much fun writing.  
> This one is an AU that takes place after the Sailor Stars Season, in the future-future between Usagi and Mamoru, being a normal married couple, etc. Just wanting for once to have some quality alone time...just one little date night. 
> 
> Enjoy reading!!!  
> The 27th of June 2018 of MamoUsa Week Challenge was DATE NIGHT!!!

* * *

**UsaMamo Week:** Day 4

**Wednesday, June 27th, 2018 -** Date Night

**Title:** "Friday Date Night In"

* * *

 

 

“Is Chibi-Usa asleep?” Mamoru asked, looking up with his reading glasses from his medical textbook on the human body anatomy, sitting on the living room couch.

 

“Hai, she _'finally'_ went to sleep after she convinced me to read her double the number of chapters than she usually gets read to her when it's you reading her anything from your usual choices of reading books.” Usagi his wife and best friend of six years sighed tiredly, as she joined him on the couch with a slight yawn.

 

“I usually just read her two and a half chapters slowly and then she's out in dreamland if it's something by H.G. Wells like the Time Machine or Ronald Dahl's Matilda. What did she want to read tonight?” Mamoru asked, looking content as Usagi leaned back into his side.

 

“Well, we can thank Chibi-Usa's friend Kiko from her first grade class to introducing her to the Harry Potter series. Kiko brought her books by Rowling and her replica wand of Hermione Granger's to their class's show and tell day yesterday in school. Chibi-Usa on the walk home today when I picked her up kept going on and on about how Kiko and her parents went to Harry Potter World at Universal Studios Tokyo last weekend for her birthday.” Usagi explained tiredly, while she tried smiling.

 

“At least it isn't the Hunger Games she wanted to read when Minako tried convincing us to get her into reading it. So, which book did you start her off reading Usako?” Mamoru asked looking amused, while his wife rolled her eyes.

 

“The Philosopher's Stone you baka. What else would you start reading to a child when they are starting the series to read? You always start with the first book, it's the rule of classic children's reading and mangas. The first book.” Usagi lectured playfully with a poke to Mamoru's nose lightly as he calmly grasped her hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss softly.

 

“Flatterer. Now that our daughter is officially in bed after me reading her four chapters into J.K. Rowling's first book, after her second helping of a glass of warm milk and small plate pile of chocolate chip double dark chocolate cookies, and you giving her a piggyback ride around our apartment, what should we do now?” Usagi asked.

 

“Well, want to have that date night we were supposed to have last Friday night?” Mamoru asked.

 

“You mean that romantic date night that you had planned to go to that one expensive Indian restaurant in downtown Tokyo you planned for a month until a certain blond-dizty baka friend of ours who bailed on babysitting our beloved demon moon child...to go out with your best friend baka to that weekend getaway he whisked her to in Kyoto?” Usagi questioned, with a sudden unhappy look in her eyes.

 

“Usako, it wasn't Kunzite's fault...Minako failed to tell him she had originally over booked planned on babysitting for us, and didn't tell him to book their trip for this weekend. So let's blame Minako for that one.” Mamoru sighed, remembering how upset his odango wife had been when Minako had never showed up last Friday night, the two of them waiting for hours, with a hollering and hyperactive daughter in the apartment.

 

“Fine, it's not his fault...he still married Minako, so he's half to blame. So, what about that date night? It's eight o'clock at night, we just can't call one of the girls to late night Friday come and watch Chibi-Usa right now. Makoto and Nephrite's visiting his parents in Osaka before she can't travel much with her pregnancy in another few weeks. Ami's attending that Science and Space Convention trip in Germany with Zoisite that he's lecturing at, Rei's on her honeymoon in Thailand with Jadeite. You know Rei is not one ev-” Usagi starting jabbering on, until Mamoru hushed her with a quick kiss, the best way to get his wife to stop chattering.

 

“I know, I know. I was going to say, that you and I are going to still have our belated Friday make up date night.” Mamoru explained to her, as she still looked confused.

 

“Where?!” Usagi cried.

 

“Here at home, in our living room silly.” Mamoru tsked, grinning mischievously.

 

“Here? In o-Oh! But we just had dinner earlier tonight,” Usagi questioned, blushing immediately as her stomach began to grumble and rumble a little clearly arguing against her choice of words.

 

“I'm aware, plus, I doubt your stomach doesn't mind having a second dinner my silly Odango Atama. You barely ate anything from the Chinese take out when you were too occupied with trying to get Chibi-Usa to eat all of her veggies and sweet-n-sour chicken when she protested and wanted just rice and noodles to only eat.” he reminded her of the earlier evening dinner chaos their little strawberry blond-cone-odango fight she had given Usagi.

 

“At least she ate her veggies and chicken after we both threatened no milk and cookies for dessert time. She's too much like me, was I ever that bad as a child for my Mama and Papa? Okay, I could eat. I am a little hungry still...so what's on our inside late night date Mamo-chan?” Usagi asked, trying to ignore her stomach's rumbling-tumbling.

 

“Leftover Chinese food from the fridge, some of the chocolate creme puffs we got hidden in the freezer drawer from Chibi-Usa and Minako whenever she's visiting, and the two of us cuddling here together on this couch, with our favorite lap blanket throws, pillows, and...”

 

“And some glasses of chocolate and strawberry milk with the crazy straws? Maybe us watching some classic romance flicks on the television DVR recording?” Usagi asked, with a excited look in her eyes of awe.

 

“Exactly my dumpling head Odango, I think with the amount of cookies and two classes of warm milk Chibi-Usa had, she'll be sleeping in dreamland all night long. I'll get the leftovers, dessert, flavored milkshakes and ice cream made from the blender.” Mamoru grinned, getting up as Usagi hopped up with bunny moving quickly for the remote control.

 

“I'll look for The Notebook on the DVR recording to see if I saved it for record last time from the movie channel. Can you put some whipped cream, chocolate syrup, and rainbow sprinkles on the top of my strawberry milkshake please Mamo?” Usagi begged with her big blue eyes in her immediate look of _'Pretty-pretty please! I love you my Mamo-kun! You can't resist me!'_

 

“Of course, how could I not forget how you like your strawberry milkshakes Usako. Be right back.” He mused as he ruffled his wife's blonde hair, planting a kiss on her forehead before he left for the kitchen.

 

“It's good to be Mrs. Mamoru Chiba sometimes...how I love that man. Good thing he doesn't know I only ask for that specific special milkshake like my Mama did Papa to drink when she craved it when she had me inside her tummy...eh little one? I'll let him know maybe tomorrow when we take Chibi-Usa over to Mama and Papa's for dinner...that way they all and Shingo can know to expect you in a couple of months before your Daddy Mamo's birthday,” Usagi quietly whispered, looking at her stomach that had a little slight hidden bulge under her baggy old Tigers Baseball t-shirt jersey, patting it gently with motherly love.

 

“Usako honey, do you want any of the egg rolls with leftover brown rice or white rice with your sweet-n-sour chicken?” Mamoru asked, poking his head out from the kitchen entrance.

 

“I'll take both fried brown rice with white steamed rice, three of the leftover egg rolls, some of that plum sweet sauce to dip it in, and some of the leftover chow mein noodles. I'm starving. Oh! Do we have any of that leftover BBQ Pork Dumplings that Mama left us from her last visit in the deep freeze in the way back of the fridge? I'll take some of those too!” Usagi asked, smiling as her stomach and secret baby Chiba number two both gruggled in agreement.

 

* * *

 

**End**

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go. A unique and fun surprise take on an AU set Date Night.  
> Sorry if it was a little short of a story addition to the writing challenge week series.  
> Did you like the little surprise at the end? I've always imagined Usagi and Mamoru would have more children or one more child after Chibi-Usa. 
> 
> XO


	5. Continuing On The Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traditions in a family seen in the Past, Present, and Future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all readers, reviewers, fans, fellow moonies.  
> I want to thank everyone who's been reading and reviewing/commenting on all of these challenge story chapters of various stories. I am delighted and honestly thrilled with how much some of you have loved what I have been writing and posting. Thank you all so very much, special thanks especially to my fellow authors/writers in Sailor Moon Moonie Fan Fiction for reading/reviewing. You guys cheering me on has kept me going on this June Week Challenge!!!
> 
> Thanks again, everyone!!!  
> Enjoy reading!!!
> 
> The 28th of June of MamoUsa Week 2018 was The Future!!!

 

* * *

 

**UsaMamo Week:** Day 5

**Thursday, June 28th, 2018 -** The Future 

**Title:** "Continuing On The Tradition"

 

 

I make our family traditions a priority.  
Read more at: https://www.brainyquote.com/search_results?q=family+traditions

I make our family traditions a priority.  
Read more at: https://www.brainyquote.com/search_results?q=family+tradition

* * *

 

_**\- The Past, The Tsukino House Hold in the Juban Neighorhood in Tokyo, Japan in the 20 th Century -** _

* * *

 

“ _Mommy, why do you always make two different kind of cookies for us?” Eight-year-old Usagi Tsukino asked curiously from her spot on a step stool, watching her Mother Ikuko Tsukino tossing cinnamon spice into the cookie dough bowl mixture._

 

“ _Because I know that while you and Shingo love eating Chocolate Chip Cookies, your Papa perfers having cinnamon ginger snap cookies. So, I bake both so everyone can be happy. You know my Father, your beloved Poppi Abe loved Chocolate Chip the best when Nana Abe my Mother would make them.” Ikuko grinned sharing that little bit of her family's cookie history on the Abe side of the family, that made her oldest child's eyes widen in shock and wonder._

 

“ _Really?! Poppi loved chocolate chips cookies like me?! Did Nana make them everyday for him?” little Usagi asked, moving her arms further on to the counter to continue watching her favorite baker and cook in the world start piling the dough on to wax paper with some powdered flour and rolling it into wide flat cookie dough._

 

“ _Not every day, But your Poppi would get his favorite cookies for all seasons on on the weekends. He still gets his chocolate chips when I make them with the same recipe that your Nana passed on to me before she went to Heaven. I make sure we always take them with us when we visit him at his Senior home to see him and his war veteran friends.” Ikukko smiled, as Usagi hung on to every word to her voice, as she then placed the rolling pin down on the counter, and taking a hold of Usagi in her arms until she could reach the two seperate rolled out cooke doughs on the floured counter._

 

“ _Here Usagi, take the copper shaped bunny rabbit cookie cutter. Want to help me cut pop the dough into two different kinds of bunny cookies? I'll make some into some half moons with the half moon cutter shape.” Ikukko asked her, handing her a non-sharp copper shaped bunny._

 

“ _I can help? Okay! Bunny cookies for all!!!!!!!” Usagi hollered excitedly as she began pressing the cookie cutter into the different doughs making bunny shaped cookies pop out of the cookie cutter, as her Mother did the same with the moon shaped cutter, laughing in amusement at her little girl's antics._

 

“ _Oh Usagi-kun, I love doing this with you. One day I hope you'll get to do this with your own little girl or boy like I did with your Nana Abe.” Ikuko soflty spoke as she brushed her floured fingers into Usagi's little bangs of blonde hair as Usagi giggled._

 

“ _I promise Mommy!!!!!! Cookies forever!!!!!!” Usagi promised with a big wide smile on her face._

 

 

* * *

_**-The Present, Mamoru Chiba's Apartment at the Starlight Condo Apartments, in Downtown Juban in Tokyo, Japan in the 20** **th** **Century -** _

* * *

 

“ _Usako, are you sure you don't need any help with mixing the cookie dough?” Mamoru asked his girl friend of four years, watching as she was gathering the ingredients together at his dinning room table._

 

“ _Mamo, you've asked me that since we went to Family Mart to get the ingredients earlier today, and then when we had some take out Thai delivery for lunch, and then when we were watching cartoons. I'll be fine, relax. I may be awful at making full course meals, but when it comes to making my Mama's and Nana Abe's secret...well not so secret but homemade traditional favorite cookies of the Abe family, I've got this Mamo-chan,” Usagi assured him, as she looked over the piece of old paper with old kanji writing that was lamenated thanks to her Mother persrving her late Grandparents old cookbook recipes._

 

“ _I'm sorry, I just can't help but worry about you burning your hands or something when you're in the kitchen. No offense Usa. So, what's so special about these cookies that you wanted to show me? Better than Makoto's cookies or Motoki's Mother's own cookies?” Mamoru playfully teased the blond as she eyed him amusingly. She still loved him, even if he was at times an ass._

 

“ _I wouldn't compare them to anyone else's homemade cookie recipes, but...my Nana's cookies feel and taste different from others I've ever eaten...they are special. Growing up, it was something that I always remembered. Mama said that Nana taught her how to make cookies after her Mother my Great-Nana Usagi who I'm named after had taught her. Chocolate chip cookies were all our family on Mama's side of her relatives favorites,” Usagi explained, as she started to take little measuring spoons and cups, sticking them into different containers and bags, as Mamoru watched her work her magic of pure surprise before his eyes._

 

_Usagi started to slowly mix the two different kinds of sugars together with the soft slices of measured out butter as she tossed them into the red mixing bowl. After adding a shot of vanilla flavoring and cracking carefully two eggs, Her fingers with the whisk started whisking it all together. Mamoru watched in awe, sitting next to his love of two lifetimes stir and wisk in the flour, baking soda, and a little pinch of salt. Usagi seemed to know what to do from mixing it clockwise with the whisk, to letting it set for a few minutes, and later rolling it out on to Mamoru's kitchen counter surface after powdering it down with extra from the paper sack of flours. It had amazed him how she was doing everything as if by instinct on autopilot like a bee._

 

“ _Mamo, would you like to help me roll out the dough? We need to make it flat so we can make them into bunnie and rose shaped cookies. I found some cookie cutters at Daiso Japan the other day with Naru when we went in there shopping. Some chocolate chip cookies with extra chocolate chips in the dough for us. Some bunnies for me and some roses for you.” Usagi grinned sheepishly as she held out two plastic unique cookie cutters of a single rose and a hopping bunny._

 

“ _Alright, I'll be happy to assist you and learn how to make these cookies...maybe even help you with taste testing them since you did add extra chocolate to them.” Mamoru agreed with a loving smile, helping Usagi by picking up the bowl filled with cookie dough and many chocolate chips, following his baker bunny to the other side of the kitchen._

 

“ _Every baker and cook does need an assistant as Mama says. Thanks Mamo-chan, would you like to do this maybe every other Sunday together once a month? Bake cookies for just the two of us until later in our cards...there will be three of us when we're older and ready then for Chibi-Usa to join us if Crystal Tokyo comes to happen?” Usagi asked softly, her eyes shining with hope and love, as she noticed Mamoru's eyes starting to hold so much unknown emotion in their depths as he smiled and nodded to her, as he took her hand into his tightly and gently._

 

“ _That sounds perfect to me. Let's continue your family's tradition on your Mother's side when we're ready to have a family of our own. It sounds like something we could definitely do with Chibi-Usa when she's old enough to help us in the kitchen baking.”_

 

“ _Hai.”_

 

 

“ _Okay, let's roll this dough out so we can start making them to toss them into the oven so we can eat them. Good thing you reminded me at the store to buy chocolate milk and regular milk.”_

“ _Mmm-hmm. Good thing I reminded you. I think my Poppi and Nana would have liked you if they ever had gotten to meet you Mamoru...Poppi would approve because you're a chocolate fiend like him. Nana would have adored you the same as Mama has because you're a little bit of a baka and smart like how everyone would say how Poppi was. Okay, now we roll it out like this after sprinkling down some flour on it, and....”_

 

 

 

* * *

 

_**-The Future, The Crystal Royal Palace inside the Royal Kitchens, in Crystal Tokyo, Japan in the 21** **st** **Century -** _

* * *

 

 

“Okay, roll out the dough just like this. Let me help you Chibi-Usa with this part, it takes sometimes some extra strength with Auntie Makoto's giant wooden rolling pin.” Neo-King Endymion spoke gently assisting his little five year old daughter Usagi Serenity Chiba a.k.a. “Small Lady” as he still would call her along with his wife the Queen, rolling out the cookie dough on to the marble counters of the palace private kitchens of Sailor Jupiter's domain.

 

“It is hards Papa...thankies. Why isn't Mama helpings us this time wit making c-cookies?” the little pink-hair strawberry blonde princess in a loose Hello Kitty t-shirt and pink leggings, and bunny mathcing slippers asked her Father.

 

“Your Mother hasn't been feeling well lately, don't worry, she's going to alright. Auntie Ami said she just needs some more sleep resting because your baby sister or brother has just been driving her a little crazy while in her tummy lately. But I think once we finish baking her and your Grandma Ikuko's favorite and famous homemade double chocolate chip cookies...it'll make her feel much better when she wakes up from her late morning nap.” Endymion assured Chibi-Usa, as she quietly nodded but then stared at his ugly green olive colored apron over his simple civilian clothes of a black faded Three Lights t-shirt and old pair of blue jeans...not the typical business suit with tie or his white or black royal tuxedo's he'd wear on busy normal days in the Crystal Palace or out in public.

 

“Cookies will makes Momma happys Papa....I wish the baby wouldn't make Momma sicks and not wanna play with me like she used to. Auntie Minako's tea parties are boring, not fun like when Momma and I play dress-up in her big closet room with make up and all her pretty necklaces, and wings. And Auntie Rei can't read stories like how Momma does in her silly voices...and she doesn't know the bunny stories likes Momma do!” Chibi-Usa complained, feeling the last couple of days in her Mother the Neo Queen's remaining months of pregnancy were torture for her.

 

“I bet it's not the same without your Mommy doing all of those things that you and her like doing. Don't worry Chibi-Usa, once your brother or sister is done growing in Mommy's stomach, it'll be time eventually for him or her to come out and join us. Then Mommy will after some rest in bed for a while will be back to normal. For now, we just got to wait a few more weeks. Okay?” Endymion tried carefully and calmly explaining to his child, as she gave him a look in her eyes and slowly smiled back at him...in her own way, she understood.

 

“Okay...I guess...So we give all the cookies we make in bunnies to Momma, then all the flower roses ones and cut moons ones to Auntie Ami, Makoto, Rei, Minako?” Chibi-Usa asked as they finished rolling out the chocolate chip cookie dough, as her Father passed her a colorful plastic safe cookie cutter in the shape of a chibi-looking bunny.

 

“That is right my little mini-bunny-odango, Don't forget to cut out some extra moons and bunnie cookies for your Grandparents Grandma Ikkuko and Grandpa Kenji when your Uncle Shingo and Auntie Mika bring all come over to visit tomorrow for the whole weekend since your Mommy has had some time off of having to work, and I your Daddy gets to join her for some time off having to work around the palace.” Endymion reminded her about his wife and his family, his in-laws upcoming visit that weekend.

 

“Yay! Grandma Ikkuko's the best, hope she brings meat pies and cheese cakes bites again. Granda Kenji always tells the funnies stories about you and Momma when you were in schools Papa. No work time for a bit? Oh! Auntie Minako says it's cause you what's the word 'Owes Momma for getting hers into a pickles again for making a bun in ovens...whatever that means...Papa, what did Auntie Mina means? And what's Maturinities Leaves? She told me those big words Monday when she and Auntie Haruka had to watchs me when Momma needed you to helps her to your beds cause the baby made her tummy all huge.” Chibi-Usa innocently asked in her on going chatter, as the Neo King started to turn a bright red in his cheeks, face feeling suddenly flushed.

 

“Small Lady, don't ever listen to or repeat anything that your Aunt Minako, Sailor Venus ever tells you that isn't to be said around a little girl that's your age. That's not nice grown up words and grown up talk she used that shouldn't be used. Maturnity Leave is a big for for when Mommies get a little holiday time or break to themselves when they are having a baby, sometimes Daddies join them to on breaks...” he tried explaining while inside, he was planning to have a long and very serious 'adult lecture' with the senshi of Venus and give her one hell of a tongue lashing she'd never forget.

 

“Why? Is it like a surprises, like how Momma doesn't wanna know if I'm getting a baby brother or sister until it's ready to come out? Are you mad at Auntie Venus? If she's being bads...we could not give her any cookies...it's what you and Momma do when I'm being bads.”

 

“...Why yes Chibi-Usa, that's exactly it. Poppa's upset at Auntie Venus because she's been very bad...she won't get any cookies, only your other aunts will. We'll just give her box of cookies to Sailor Pluto your Godmother Auntie Sestuna when we go visit her at the time gates, to tell her how your Momma is doing.” Endymion grinned, feeling so evilly thrilled at the idea of punishing Minako for once was starting to come together, thanks to his little girl.

 

“YEAH! AUNTIE PU!!!! PU!!!!! WE'LL GIVE AUNTIE VENUS COOKIES TO PU PU!!!” Chibi-Usa hollered in happy agreement as she grinned excitedly at her Father as he looked at her with an equal amused smile on his face.

 

And the Father and Daughter continued on with prepping all of the future trays of double chocolate chip cookies to be baked. But the two didn't notice, a familiar woman hiding behind one of the kitchen's ovens, peak in on them. She knew she should have been in bed back in her and Endymion's royal private bed chambers in their rooms, but the heavily pregnant Neo-Queen Serenity had felt alright enough to get out of bed, and wander around a bit in the palace floors.

 

“The baking tradition in our family continues on...He's so wonderful with our Small Lady...I can't wait to see him with her and you making cookies together in these kitchens,my little 'Kou' when you little man or missy are ready to come out and join us. Mmm...maybe I'll slip into the fridge freezers back here for some coffee and strawberry flavored ice cream...it sounds good, yes little one? Yes? With some pickled Kimchi and Pickled Kimchi Cucumbers you say little Kou-chan? Why yes...that sounds delicious,” Neo-Queen Serenity whispered taking to her second child in her belly, with a soft laugh, and Motherly pat to her stomach gently as the baby inside pressed up against it's Mother Queen's hand.

 

“I hope you are just as wonderful as your big sister Chibi-Usa our Small Lady is little Kou. You both are the little moon and star blessings that Mamo-Chan and our entire family of my parents, friends, and guardian senshi sisters have always hoped for in his and my life to love.”

 

 

* * *

**End**

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, finished. I honestly had so much fun writing this one. I honestly feel this probably was my favorite to write in this week's challenge. The idea of Usagi and Mamoru as Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion still being themselves in the end in their future of Crystal Tokyo despite being rulers. As well as something, I always wanted...the Tsukino's of Ikuko Mama and Kenji Papa being alive still during Crystal Tokyo to see Usagi and Mamoru become a family with Chibi-Usa, and being apart of that, 
> 
> In case there is any confusion, the baby Usagi is pregnant with of being child number two, 'Kou' is in reference to the little nod of Kouashi Chiba who is Usagi and Mamoru's second daughter/younger daughter in the little short story that Naoko Takeuchi had created/wrote in the Materials Collection's side story in 1999, originally released as part of the Materials Collection art book. It was reprinted in 2004 according to online research I did, for the later published Sailor Moon Short Stories Volume 2 Manga collection. 
> 
> The inspiration for the theme and baking of the cookies in this story, it all came from my personal childhood of my memories of loving cookies when I was a little girl. Always being in the kitchen with a loved one in my family and my Mother and late Granny baking all kinds of cookies. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading this one. XO


	6. Conversations Between A Demon and Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Alternate Universe takes on a different world in underground Tokyo where Usagi and Mamoru are very different "people".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next challenge for MamoUsa Week 2018, to think, just one more story challenge after this left tomorrow until it's all over for writing challenges for the June month.
> 
> Now, for this one, I got inspired for this one being an Alternate Universe (AU) in the sort of similar universe like one of my favorite shows of the 1990's sci-fi horror, Buffy The Vampire Slayer. So, I had some fun playing around with the idea of our beloved couple, Usagi and Mamoru in different roles inspired by other characters from Buffy, just with a few surprises of twists and fun.   
> I will warn some of you, there are some slightly adult-romantic themes in this one, but not a lot to make it M Mature rating. So it's still at the T Teen general rating level. But I'm sure as we're all adults who are mature or for some of those reading who might be Teens but hopefully mature, can handle reading this one. (Hopefully.)
> 
> Have fun reading everyone.

* * *

 

**UsaMamo Week:** Day 6

**Friday, June** 29th **2018** – 

**Title:** “Conversations Between A Demon and Vampire"

* * *

 

 

Usagi lifted the pink faux fur hood off of her head, looking around the bar as she stepped inside. It appeared to look like the usual run of the mill dirty smelling, chain smoking, and drinking pool haul bar that the mere mortals would hang around in...with a few exceptions...demons and monster frequented in this bar that was simply called, 'Lost Souls'.

Her disguised sky blue eyes grew questioning as she noticed a mangy lower level demon with horns in his head, wearing worn out jeans and a hipster looking dark shirt starting to make his way towards her. She could already tell by the flirtatious looks he was shooting at her, he either was looking to attempt to sleep with her...or try eating her.

Clearly, he stupidly had assumed that she was just a mere little seventeen or eighteen year old teenage girl who walked into the wrong bar, in the worst side of Tokyo.

 

_'Oh wonderful, another demonic horn dog, who reeks like a skunk...and definitely needs to upgrade his cologne or body spray'_ , Usagi thought to herself as her nose bunny scrunched up in disgust at his unpleasant scent.

 

“Hello there little one, did we step into the wrong disco club? Aren't we a little too young to be playing pool or drinking blonde?” He asked, giving her that predatory look like a fox, taking in the cut up and corset recycled band shirt of U2 she was wearing with a pair of torn loose faded black jeans she was wearing, broken in black converse sneakers.

 

“No, I'm afraid I didn't. Let's cut to the chase, I'm over 18,000 thousands of years old. Probably centuries older than you creep. I don't know you, you obviously don't know who the hell I am or you wouldn't dare hit on me or much less talk to me like you're going to try convincing me to go with you outside to either sacrifice me to a satanic cult or try to eat me after having sex with me. Am I right?” She spoke with amused sarcasm and questioning, as he stared at her in disbelief before shaking out of his stupor.

 

“My, my! Don't we have a big mouth for such a sweet little face. Didn't your parents ever teach you some manners sweetie?” He growled, letting his eyes glow black, fangs flashing in his mouth at her threateningly as Usagi just rolled her eyes.

 

“My parents taught me manners, especially my Father...and if he was here, he wouldn't hesitate to rip your limbs apart and display you ripped off head as a candy dish for guests in his office in the underworld. Do you even know who the hell you are talking to? Just _'who's daughter'_ you are trying to hit on and are now threatening?” Usagi calmly asked the demon, as her eyes started flickering from blue to suddenly a bright deadly amber color glowing, as she locked on to his black eyes.

 

“Hey buddy, you better start apologizing to the lovely lady...she's one of my loyal customers here.” a voice called out as a sandy blonde haired demon with intense green eyes, pale deathly greenish-yellow skin, dressed in casual wear with a bartender dirty white waist apron on, approached them slowly.

 

“Motoki, who the hell is this whore to you? Your best human personal play toy customer that services you and the bus boys you have here?” the other demon hissed, as Usagi walked over quietly to where the bartender Motoki stood, as he wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder.

 

“This is Usagi-hime, known as the Rabbit of the Moon to the mortal world of humans, but you probably know her better as we all do 'down below' in our realms as Onryo. As in Onryo Serenity the Second.” Motoki the demon bartender and owner of the establishment answered with an angry look in his eyes as they glowed alongside Usagi's, who didn't look amused.

 

“W-wait, Onryo...Bryon-Hime! T-That Onryo?! You?! You're the daughter of, of, o-” the lower demon began babbling in horror as Usagi suddenly cut him off as her delicate hands immediately grabbed him by his neck and rushed-slammed him into the nearest wall with incredible speed.

 

“Yes! I happen to be that Onryo the Second, you disgusting little cockroach! You pervert, sick little hentai of a worm! As in the daughter of Onryo Serenity the First, the Patron Demon Saint of the Women Scorned and Ribenji the Patron Demon Saint of the Men Scorned! The one and the same!” Usagi hissed, eyes glowering, as the demon whimpered and howled as her fingers tightened, continuing to choke him like a chicken's neck.

“Despite my Mother no longer being among us, my Father Ribenji-san still rules this country as the Elders right hand vengeance demon in our family's _'business'_ as everyone in this bar and in this city knows here and in our underworld realms,” Usagi continued to speak, her eyes still held that glowing amber color in them, as she without warning suddenly let her hold of his neck go letting him drop to the bar's dirty floors.

 

Immediately after grasping for air, the fallen demon started growling and bowing his body before her shoes feet, in submission.

 

“M-my L-lady, Lady Onryo....I-I apologize! Don't kill me please! Please forgive my rudeness! I meant no harm! Please! I didn't mean it, honest! I, Morgan didn't mean to insult you, truly I didn't. Anyone of the guys in here can vouch to me that I'm a good guy. Please don't call for your Father or his _'a-associates'_ of his company from down below. I would like to make amends if I could my Lady!” he pleaded with sobs, shaking like a scared rat to everyone in the bar's amusement, snickering, whispers seeing the idiot beg for his life.

 

“I'm sure you are not lying to me. Your eyes hold complete honesty that you're very sorry...you look so close to wetting yourself that you are clearly telling me the truth. You are forgiven Morgan...get up, your apology and pathetic groveling has been accepted. Here, take my card. My Father's associate in the business, you probably have heard of him among other operations so to speak in Osaka by his “human name” called Gus, the devil five horned demon of rage. He runs covers of some Harley Davidson bike shops out in Osaka and downtown Juban. He's always looking for new people to hire to work the shop posing as mortals and _'other work'_ during closing time,” Usagi spoke, her eyes lowering, handing him a crisp contact card out from her jean pocket with written kanji, a phone number, and email address.

 

“Thank you my Lady, thank you! I promise to call him and I swear to never ever speak ill around you again.” Morgan sobbed still on the ground groveling, while Motoki with annoyed roll of his eyes murmured, “ _Morgan get up you idiot and just go”._ Morgan did just that.

 

“Well, that was fun. Now Motoki-kun my dear unofficial beloved brother, where's Mamo-baka at?” Usagi asked as her eyes remained amber but a friendly smile was on her human looking face still, walking with Motoki further into the bar.

 

“He's in the back in the private lounge room that I reserve as you know for V.I.P.'s, like for him, yourself, my dearest friends, and of course your Father with his 'business associates' whenever he's wind this way out on the outskirt edges of Downtown Tokyo.” Motoki explained, as other demons in the bar whether male and female all respectfully silently nodded an acknowledgment of greetings to Usagi as they moved to the back areas of the bar.

 

“Smoking his favorite cheap cigarettes, having a sip of that special cocktail of sorts you make for him?” she asked musingly with a grin.

 

“No, he's drinking the usual tap beer this time..or was before I left the room. I'll never understand why vampires of the undead take up chain-smoking cigarettes when they really can't taste much of barely anything of the tobacco or nicotine in those things. He said it makes him fit in “normal” with the humans at the Juuban Hospital as a cover working in the emergency room levels, with access to potential blood and organ victims to get a hold of with other 'associate's who work there with him.” Motoki spoke, shaking his head at the antics of his best friend demon.

 

“Just how long have you and Mamo been friends for exactly Toki?” Usagi asked, feeling curious and always wondering that question.

 

“Let's see, my parents and sister of coming from boot legger generations of demons came to this country after fleeing the prohibitions and immigration of America in the 1920's if I recall. Posed as a family who ran a diner, then gas station, moved around a lot until we went underground in the underworld realms before that Pearl Harbor and WWII business all happened here in Japan. I think Mamoru and I met during my time in “collage” when I was majoring in medical school in the 1970's. He said he got turned by his Sire named Fiore who was a Frenchman that had saved him when he had gotten mugged in London during the times of Edgar Degas that one French artist who was obsessed with pastels and drawing little ballerina dancers. His family were French-Japanese, all of his relatives on both sides of his family concerning the Chiba bloodlines all passed away a few years after his 'death'. He was his parents only child.” Motoki answered calmly, finding it amused of Usagi's demon eyes going wide with a look of 'Nani?!'

 

 

“He's half-French?! He never ever told me that!!!! Of all the time that I have known him?! I saved his ass in July of 1985 when those nosy wanna be goth kids were vampire undead hunting about in the cemetery! Had I not grabbed his butt out of that cemetery shack of a crappy entombed shrine, portal him out, he would have been exposed to that morning's upcoming sunrise! Humph, some friend he is,” Usagi grumbled as Motoki chuckled, shoving her into the private room after he had opened the doors.

 

“About time you showed up Odango Atama, My Lady, what kept you so long? Get tempted by the lousy food at McDonald's late night specials?” a voice asked amusingly with sarcasm from the dimmed lit room's table in the corner where a man dressed in all black with a nice looking trench coat sat, smoking a cigarette, looking towards the two.

 

“No, I wasn't held up at McDonald's Baka....at least not this time. I had some business to attend to with ''potential victims” all morning. Then this afternoon at the Juban Starbucks before having to meet with my Father at his office at the Tsukino Gazette Press. We had to sit through a 'Human Bring Your Daughter To Work Luncheon' since I look like I just joined my Freshman Year at College. It was such a nightmare, having to wear boring prissy clothes, act like a college school girl, and answer stupid questions around his normal employees. Ugh,” Usagi complained as she strolled into the room making a beeline for Mamoru, who was listening to her with his full attention.

 

“That's what happens when your Father's got to put on the appearance of being a normal business owner of a press company newspaper media in Juban's Tokyo districts to blend in with the mortals little rabbit. I still can pose as a night late night shift part time doctor in the ER of Juban Hospital paying the bills on my blacked out apartment, and have access to once in a while stealing blood packs or donor organs to sell on the black market to people. Motoki run's a bar for all our kinds, I'd say this is normal as it can get living in this human world,” Mamoru gave a salute to the female demon, as he poured himself a bottle of what looked like to Usagi to be Jack Daniels.

 

“Drinking already? It's not even ten o'clock, starting early or were you just not wanting to wait for me?” Usagi grinned, joining him in the wooden bar chair next to him at the round table, while Motoki said something about going to go deal with the regular customers in case a fight broke out before he left the two alone.

 

“I technically waited for you, I had some pig's blood that one pixie demon or another what's her name Hotaru, the dark creepy dead girl one who works at the local butcher shop a few blocks away, gave me. She seems nice, but really just makes me feel uncomfortable with how perfect she is at handling a giant meat cleaver slaughtering pigs heads in that back butcher shop. Hotaru would be the perfect poster child for Lizzie Borden if she had an axe.” Mamoru smirked, motioning to the three empty foam and lid containers that looked stained with something that was once deep red inside them on the edge of the table sitting by empty beer cans, and another bottle of something alcoholic.

 

“Well, glad you got your fill. So, what did you bring for me to drink? Whiskey? Scotch? Red-Red Wine?” Usagi asked playfully as she edged closer to him, flashing her eyes back to blue to amber mischievously.

 

“Sweet lemon flavored wine with a few touches of honey whiskey how you like it. Haruka makes the best mixes of liquor sometimes I swear, she should have gone in the liquor making business instead of working as a pianist for a 'normal life'....werewolves.” Mamoru mused chuckling as he took hold of the other bottle, pouring it's strange colorful liquid into a wine glass on the table, handing it to Usagi as she motioned a thank you.

 

“Mm-mm...delicious. So what were we discussing last week before that one bar fight happened and we decided to leave early to go hit up potential victims I mean 'snacks' at that Seven-Eleven?”

 

“I think we had just finished talking about my childhood of my former past life and all of that depressing stuff of failed romances. That or we talked about what favorite sweets and dishes I missed eating when I used to be one of the living in that old life,” Mamoru tried going through his memories of the last time he and the princess demon of patron saints to wronged women had drank and spoke together, in that very same room.

 

“Sounds familiar to me, but then again, we were both quite drunk on rounds of Lager, Kirin, and Irish Whiskey. Maybe we talked about more depressing things...oh well, no matter. So, what should we talk about this night?” Usagi asked, sipping her wine glass slowly while she leaned her body back into the chair trying to get herself comfortable.

 

“We discussed things of my past having lived in France, my deathly demise, Fiore rescuing me, my awful love life of stringing human victims, vampire lovers about, various travels, etc. Why don't we talk about your past little bunny?” Mamoru smirked, feeling quite amused at seeing Usagi's eyes narrow in annoyance before she took another sip of her glass, then letting out annoyed sigh.

 

“Fine, we'll talk about myself for once...though I don't know why, you like everyone else in the demon universe and underworld know all the stories, tales, and legends about my family and I already Mamoru.” Usagi mumbled, feeling like her vampire friend was starting to stare at her a little different with more interested and almost that looked like curiosity and concern.

 

“I'm well aware of all of the urban legends and tall tales all the gossipers talk about concerning your family. That your parents come from a long line of the vengeance demons who since serving the high ranking elder demons in this part of the underworld, that you're clan are seen as those who should be worshiped like the patron saints of vengeance for all mortals in pain. Then how no one shall cross your parents, especially your Father,” Mamoru recounted some of the various things over time he had heard about Usagi's family clan.

 

“That sounds correct, it's our public view of everyone being in awe and my clan's bloodlines. To the mortals, my family and I look like a typical dynasty family called the Tsukinos, who live in the best neighborhood in Juban. That my Father is Kenji Tsukino, a top businessman in the media who runs his own business, being a widower while having raised two children all by himself, after his wife Ikuko had tragically died when his little girl was barely seven years old from liver cancer...my actual childhood was far from the fairy tale we spin for the humans to gullible believe.” Usagi spoke with a calm yet serious tone underneath her words.

 

“When were you born, really born and come from?” Mamoru asked softly with geniune interest, as he poured himself a packet of human blood into his glass's alochol to make it taste better.

 

“I'm over 18,000 thousand years old but feel like I have lived so many lives thorughout the beginning of time honestly, so many things we've all seen in this world...my earliest 'childhood' memory is being born after my mother Onryo gave birth to me in a neither world realm. I can remember her tears of joy as she held me, my Father Ribenji the Lord demon of the vegence looking to her with so much pride and love for me.I was their only daughter. I was born to them during the Edo Period, where the forests in Japan's mountainous Gifu Prefecture was thriving in so much woodland of nature, wild animals, and isolation,” Usagi began recalling her earliest memory to the vampire.

 

“Were you isolated from the humans who lived in villages then?” Mamoru asked.

 

“We lived deeply in the mountain forests to the point where it would take at least half of a day's trek for any human man living in the nearest village to get to the area of where our isolated cabin was hidden. Most of the villagers lived as wooden merchants, some fishermen who'd fish the local lakes, earliest fiddlers who'd trap and hunt the animals. Those who did encountered us just assumed that my parents and I were a family who preferred to be left alone. Father posed as a lone hunter, and a farmer who trapped, and bred rabbits. I could remember times when Mother said they mostly fed on bunnies if they couldn't risk picking off a villager or lone wanderer who veneered into our neck of the forests.” Usagi remembered fondly, glancing up with a slight blush as Mamoru with his vampire fangs grinned at her.

 

“So that's why you're named after a rabbit...your family posed as human rabbit breeding farmers and trappers. Quite the amusing cover for the period back then. What was your childhood like back then?” Mamoru continued to ask with chuckles.

 

“It was around the times of I think the early or mid 1600's, normal for a 'human' and normal for a demon child. My parents told me stories, taught me how to do some dark demonic magic like how to read people by just staring into their eyes. My dear Mama was so smart, she'd take the furs from the rabbits she'd butcher and harvest to dry out and sew into hooded caps and boots for me to keep warm in the snow and rainy seasons. I'd run around in the woods by our cabin prancing around in that silly rabbit fur coats when I didn't have to do chores or my demon home studies with her or Papa. Mama made the most delicious rabbit stews and taught herself how to cook various hot pots with the kinds of grains or rice we had then, and bake steamed things like the village woman did to “fit in” if ever we had the village leaders stop by to want to talk to my Father. I learned how to create portals into the underworld by my Father, sometimes we'd play host to relatives in our clan visiting us, or the elder demons who wanted to keep in touch with my parents due to their position in our circle maybe . At some time when I was 'four', Mama had Shingo and then our family felt complete,” Usagi continued talking softly.

 

“It sounds like it was a wonderful childhood. What changed?” Mamoru asked, wincing as he noticed Usagi's face change from peaceful to sudden emotions of sadness for a split second before appearing coldly calm.

 

“We stayed there posing as humans for the next maybe twenty years. As the humans were born or died in their life cycles...some of the villagers started to notice that once in a while when they'd encounter my parents, little things...that they hardly aged, despite the false human appearances we had. Suspicion, mistrusts humans had then with fear of evil and early phobias of devils, monsters, and witchcraft...then one day, a hunter was going after some deer when he came upon Mama and I...she was collecting the forest herbs and mushrooms to improve meals, felt we were safely alone to allow me to waive away my human appearance to let my real looks show...we were seen, and that hunter wasn't alone...” Usagi spoke, closing her eyes, but refusing to allow herself to cry.

 

“I'm sorry...how did it happen?” Mamoru asked her carefully, as he wrapped a cold arm around her trying to comfort her. She didn't shrug his comfort away.

 

“It was like something out of Frankenstein, the hunter's friends rounded up a mob after the main hunter had tried grabbing at me. As Mama unleashed her powers and true appearance, she tried to protect me...the next thing I remember was seeing a lot of villagers with weapons, shouting, a lot of screaming...I can't only remember hearing the roaring scream of my Papa...I woke up in a different place in a bed where Papa had places Shingo and I when he had escaped with us. We were with relatives of his side of the clan in Sweden somewhere. Papa had to tell me that Mama sacrificed herself from letting me get killed by the hunters and their mob. By the time Papa had appeared to grab me into his arms, saw them take wooden spears and a burning torch to Mama..he had handed me off to one of his associate's who was with him...he killed every single person in that mob, followed by burning down that entire village...no one was left alive.” Usagi shared, with not much pity for what her Father had done back then.

 

“I'd say that was fair...how old were you then?”

 

“I was 'seven' but actually seven hundred according to demon numbers of age. Shingo was too young to remember anything then. We stayed in Europe for some time, my Mama's friend a fellow demon named Luna became for official nanny of sorts for Papa. Luna took care of us when Papa was busy with his duties of having to deal with victims who wished for things, and as a vegence demon he was busy dealing with 'customers'. As I got older, I was brought up knowing that when the time came, I would take my Mama's place in line as the next Vengeance Demon of Wronged Women. I took on that title at '13' when I came of age. I've been doing my job granting wishes of women and girls who were hurt, pained, or wronged badly by the men in their lives.”

 

“Is it true what they say Usagi? That you try giving the women a chance to back out before letting them make their wish?”

 

“Technically yes, I do double check to make sure that it is in fact what that woman or girl wants. I look into their eyes, read if they truly want to make that revenge wish upon their lover or man. I take their hand, ask them if it's really what they want. The second they make their wish...it's granted...however, as they say, be careful what you wish for. The wishes they make never truly come out how they want it to be...the man suffers, the woman later lives in pain and anguish for what they've done and must live with for the rest of their mortal lives. Once a wish is granted, nothing can be done, it happens. That is the power of us vegence demons, there are no other deals, or take backs. As, Onryo the II, Lady of Vengeance of all Women, My words are final,” Usagi grinned with amusement, as Mamoru nodded to her in agreement.

 

“The price selfish humans pay for wanting some selfish dark revenge coming from the inside of their dark black hearts. Never make a gamble or willing price with the monsters like us. You know Usagi, something I never noticed about you in all the time we have known each other and been friends...”

 

“Which is what baka?” she asked, finished with her wine, then reaching her porcelain arm over to snag one of the unopened beer cans next to Mamoru, to have for herself.

 

“Your appearance, I've never seen you in your true demonic form. Just only your built up human looks to appear like a normal Japanese school girl. Is your hair really this blond?” Mamoru asked, as he playfully tugged on her hair as she batted his hand away with a slight sneer.

 

“Hey! Never touch a lady's hair without permission baka! No, I never have shown you. I'm not ashamed to be what I am, I just don't like showing others what I really look like...It's nothing personal...I like keeping a low profile out in public, even here in Toki's place...My Father's always taught me to be on guard and never truly let myself relax when I'm not at home in our human domain or back home in the underworld...my Mama let herself be truly seen like I did back then...look what happened to her,” she calmly explained as she opened the can and quietly sipped her beer.

 

“Understanding, one can never be too careful. With what you've told me...I understand perfectly. Fiore used to tell me something along those lines as well, to never let the human mortals truly see my full vampire appearance. To not let myself get too sucked into the blood lust when feeding or else I could as the vampire youth would say today...' you'd fully vamp out' your complete appearance.” Mamoru nodded in agreement, as flicked out his unfinished cigarette into the glass ashtray on the table.

 

“You want to see what I truly look like...don't you Mamo? I can see it in your eyes that you want to...” Usagi asked, eyes looking interested suddenly.

 

“I could never lie to you, could I? With that little lie detector personal ability with your demon magic, you always can tell when I'm lying or being honest Odango. Yes, I'd like to see what you truly look like...I promise not to judge.” He assured her, as she nodded and stood up.

 

“The door's closed. No one else isn't in here with us. Mamoru, if I do show you...do you promise not to laugh or judge me?” she asked, looking at him as she put her beer can down.

 

“You have my promise of our unique friendship since the day we first met when you saved me from that cemetery sunrise. Would it make you feel better if I showed you what I looked like in my full 'vamped out' form? It's not pretty, but you've never really seen me when I actually feed on humans during hunts.” Mamoru offered, standing up himself.

 

“Really? Alright...you go first...I won't judge.” Usagi nodded, taking a breath, looking at him as he nodded and slowly, his face started to physically change.

 

Mamoru's face appeared to be more sickly paler than the usual pale it looked. His once disguised “human” deep blue eyes were now a dark reddish color. His fangs completely extended while the skin on his face looked more stressed and tensed. Despite his deadly appearance, Usagi couldn't help but admire that he still looked good. He looked quite sexy for a dead vampire.

 

“Satisfied?” Mamoru questioned amusingly as his face began changing back to it's normal pale facial complexion, calm.

 

“Very, you still look good. So, what is your actual vampire name, the demon name that Fiore named you after you were 'reborn'?” She asked, calmly circling around him.

 

“My vampire name to everyone else who doesn't know me is Endymion, he felt it was strong. Now that you know, can you show me what you're true form is my dear Onryo?” He politely asked of her, as she nodded in agreement.

 

“Alright...I must warn you however, I'm sure you've seen all kinds of female vampires, werewolves, and other demons who are truly beautiful and beauties...I'm afraid...my appearance isn't the same...each demon born of the vegence clans...we're born physically to never look beautiful like the beauty of the swans in other realms so to speak...I look more like an ugly duckling in a swan pond Mamo...don't say I didn't warn you...” She mumbled, tensing up in nervousness that she knew he could see and sense from her tension of her shoulders shaking.

 

“Beauty is in the eye of the beholder as they say my little rabbit. Show me Usagi, please.” He begged softly, taking a hold of her hands gently, “I want to see what you really look like, not the outer shell of a human appearance.”

 

“...Alright...This is what I really, truly look like...this is I, Onryo-Hime, the vegence demon of all women who seek vegence against any men who wrong them,” Usagi whispered as her eyes flicked from amber to sky-blue-back to amber again as her body began to glow brightly with a flash before his eyes.

 

Mamoru closed his eyes tightly, the light felt bright as the sun rising. His hands holding Usagi's

fingers suddenly felt like they were changing in texture, against his cold skin. It went from feeling soft as a baby's smooth flesh to feeling rough like it was mattered in scars of a strange texture. Still, he continued holding her hands tightly. He could hear her breathing. It sounded rougher, like the transforming was painful for her as her body was changing.

 

“It's finished...it sometimes feels like I'm burning when I go from looking human to becoming my true form of my demon skin...like a reverse of a butterfly morphing into a moth...you can look now Mamo-chan,” she whispered as his eyes opened.

 

“You look...Onryo...Usagi...Usako, you look beautiful. Why haven't I asked to see what you really looked like before?” He gasped, feeling like he was just punched in his dead guts and heart all at once as he looked at the vegence goddess before him.

 

She really was beautiful to him. Usagi or rather Onryo's skin from what wasn't covered up by her human clothes looked to be a white-yellowish sickly pale coloring with traces of light blue veins that looked quite veiny and pale. However alongside the veiny sickly skin of her face, there appeared to be more exposed veins with scarred light traces of burn markings around the left side of her face. The skin underneath her eyebrows looked worn and bruised in deathly gray. Her eyes looked more demon-like in it's intense amber color almost cat like in the black pupils.

 

Scarred on the center of her forehead, Mamoru noticed an almost tattooed-like birth mark of a reddish fleshy looking Crescent moon that stood out nicely. He saw how kissable her plump purplish-pinkish scarred lips looked on her face as well. But her hair, the demon goddess's hair is what really got his full attention as his vampire eyes took notice of it then.

Her hair despite still being long, looked even more longer as it pooled in puddles to the floor. It wasn't as traditional blonde as it looked in her 'human' appearance, instead, Usagi's hair color was more of a natural honey blonde with traces of a silvery-white moon milky tint to it.

 

“You really think I'm beautiful? Truly you mean that Endymion, my Mamo-chan?” Usagi asked, cocking her head to the side curiously that suddenly caused the man-no, vampire to growl and grab her tightly into his arms shocking her.

 

“Usako, First off, You really need to stop distracting me with doing that. Cocking your head to the side like that, like you do with your innocent little movements that have been driving me mad since the first time we had met decades ago. Second, please stop wondering if you're beautiful or not because to me you've always been lovely...just even more beautiful in my eyes now that I've really seen what you look like,” Mamoru hissed, grinning deviously as he could tell that Usagi was flushing in emotion through the vein-pale skin of her face's cheeks.

 

“You really know how to make a girl blush. So, I suppose my silent and private suspicions over time of having known you, that clearly you have feelings for me besides finding me physically attractive, given our time together constantly as companions. And the fact that you're suddenly holding me a little comforting and roughly slightly like you would a possessive lover would is anything to go by,” she gasped questioning it all, as she felt cold lips suddenly going from her neck to her scarred lips kissing her, before he pulled away.

 

“Does that answer your question? Yes, I've always had feelings for you...though I wasn't always sure how to go about telling you, much less trying to think of how to ask you out without either offending you to want to burn me into another dimension. Or lead to my execution if your Father ever got wind from anyone that a vampire like me of Fiore's coven was interested in dating his little girl. I've always cared for you more than a friend...If I were to say that I loved you and wanted to ask you out on a date...what would you say Usagi?” He asked, hoping silently that she wouldn't push him away or much less blast her dark powers at him.

 

“I would say I willing accept that date with you, as long as it didn't involve doing all of that lovely dopey human romance Lady and the Tramp stuff. I'd be perfectly happy with maybe taking a stroll down a park, finding some lower demons to scare, maybe even...going to a KFC to get some fried chicken and coleslaw to take back to my place...I've got some incredible Ben and Jerry's new ice cream flavors you've got to try, they are amazing! Plus, I do keep supplies of pig's blood stocked up in the fridge...” Usagi smiled as she started raining kisses all over Mamoru's cold lips as she felt his mouth form into a smile.

 

“That sounds like the perfect date...wait..isn't your Father still living with you at that white picket fence of the perfect red and white bricked two story house?” Mamoru asked, looking a little terrified at the thought of a certain demon Father who was as everyone knew was protective of his little vegence demon princess.

 

“...He's not home...actually, he and Shingo are visiting my relatives on my Mama's side of the family clans. They happen to live over seas in other realms, in America I believe. He said he wouldn't be back in Japan for at least three weeks. Plus, Luna's with her mate Artemis tending to looking after his demon ward Minako in England while she's being a 'innocent foreign exchange student studying abroad. I've got the house completely alone...want to come over?” She asked, with a mischievous look in her amber eyes.

 

“Thank Gods and Goddesses your Father isn't here. Wait, now?!” Mamoru asked, looking shocked as Usagi nodded and giggled as he suddenly felt a tug as she was holding on to him tight and securely as a fiery portal opened up around them before they vanished.

 

* * *

 

“Here we are, home sweet home. Nice isn't it? Have a seat on the couch. Comfy Mamo?” Usagi asked him as she watched him look around the spacious living room as he took a seat on the white leathery couch.

 

“It's very nice. Impressive. So, now that you have me here all to yourself...what are you going to do with me?” He grinned as she suddenly vanished and reappeared sitting very comfortably in his lap, her arms wrapped around the back of his head, fingers combing his silky black locks of hair.

 

“I'm going to kiss you until you start feeling the warmth of my firery skin...then I'm going to take you upstairs to my bedroom and have my evil little way with you. I always wondered what it'd be like being with a vampire...tell me Mamo, have you ever made love with a being that could make you levitate in mid-air while being as they say 'physically connected'? Or been with a girl that could physically torture you with fire slowly coming out of the palm of her hands and finger tips?” She asked him with a purr, as her lips went to his icy cold neck, nibbling as he started to howl back a moan, his fangs extending out.

 

“No-no, I've never been with a female demon before. I've dated and slept around with mostly mortal girls, vampire floozies at bars during my times in Europe b—kami! You've got quite the teeth! If you keep that up, you're going to leave more than a hickey on my neck, it'll scar a mark.” He gasped, not really being willing to put up a fight or protest with his newly demon lover in his lap.

 

“This is great to know. Oh, I think someone likes being bitten on their neck. Tell me, is that a sexual physical thing that turns you vampires on? What if I start nibbling you on your ears?” Usagi purred, as she made a move to go for his right ear until she suddenly found herself held tightly in by her wrists on the rug on the cold wooden floors by an intense looking Mamoru.

 

“Where's your bedroom?” He asked with a look of lust in his blood red eyes, as he hoisted her up and over his shoulders possessively.

 

“Upstairs, down the hall, it's the bedroom second to the right. Hey!” Usagi hollered as she felt him rush quickly up the stairs at intense speed.

 

“We're not leaving your room for at least the rest of the weekend. I hope your window has blacked out blinds and curtains.” Mamoru chuckled as the sounds of his little bunny's cries of 'Hey! I can walk you know! Wait! Not leaving my bed for three days?! I don't mind' amused him.

 

They definitely weren't going to leave her bedroom all weekend if Mamoru had anything to say about that indeed.

 

* * *

**End**

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it, finished. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this new one. It, I suppose was a little different than other challenges in this series or other things I've written concerning the ship of Usagi and Mamoru. But I had so much fun writing this one, it was fun getting creative with some of the outs of characters I put into this. 
> 
> Until the final and last challenge story tomorrow, have a good one readers. XO


	7. Happy Birthday My Odango Atama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tsukino, Usagi-chan's birthday!!!! Birthday one-shot story for MamoUsa2018 Week!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the very last story for MamoUsa Week June 2018 challenge...the last one, for Usagi's birthday!!!!!!!! I had so much fun making this one an Alternate Universe with some Romance and Humor. It was beyond fun.   
> I'd like to thank all of my readers who read, reviewed, commented so kindly to this series challenge that I did. Thank you, it meant so much to me. Special thanks to all of my fellow writers and beta-reader who took the time between their own challenge writings to read/review, or reshare links to my stories!!! Thank you so much, ladies!!!!   
> Enjoy reading this final story in this series!!!!!!!! The very last one!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> The 30th of June of MamoUsa Week is USAGI'S BIRTHDAY!!!

* * *

**UsaMamo Week:** Day 7

**Saturday, June 30 th 2018**

**Title:** "Happy Birthday My Odango Atama"

* * *

 

 

“Mamo-chan, can I look now? I feel like you've been guiding me for quite sometime since you picked me up from my house putting this blind fold on me, though the car ride was nice. Where are we going?” Usagi asked, trying her hardest to not take a peek from the makeshift blindfold of a purple moon and stars silk scarf tied around her eyes.

 

“Not yet Usa, we've got a few more steps to go before we reach our destination. I promise you, this will be worth the wait my little bunny rabbit Odango.” Mamoru grinned, continuing to guide her by holding her left arm, walking her carefully to her surprise birthday gift up ahead of them.

 

“Alright...I do love being surprised...just not by the girls when they try to go along with Minako's insane ideas to 'plan out' my birthday like last year...I still can't believe the girls with the exception of Ami who wasn't apart of their plan, thought taking me to a gentleman's all male strip club was something I'd enjoy! It was the worst night of celebrating my birthday ever! It was awful! Naked men trying to get me to touch them and feel them up! Rei and Makoto were drunk and laughing like hyenas. I swear Minako gave me nasty tasting liquor and not a pink fizzy non-alcoholic soda as she claimed she did! It was so awful. Worse than that time that heart snatcher youma froze you and took my pure heart crystal,” Usagi sighed shuddering at the memory of her eighteenth birthday, of what insanity that four of her inner senshi had done of birthday kidnapping her after she and Mamoru had, had a romantic birthday dinner alone at his place that last year.

 

“I'm still quite upset with the girls, mostly my anger fueled at Rei and Minako thinking it was a 'great idea' to that behind your back...lying to me telling me they were going to take you out to the Hello Kitty Cafe...after half past nine at night!” Mamoru mumbled as he remembered how at ten o'clock at night on his love's birthday, he had received a phone call from a literally emotional crying Usagi that June 30th last year, begging him to pick her up in an area of Downtown Tokyo that he knew she'd 'never-ever' would go to willing by herself in the middle of the night!

 

Mamoru had almost had a heart attack the second he had arrived in his car, feeling worried wondering what was going on, pulling over, seeing his sobbing fiancee immediately on the sidewalk walking alone.

Once she had seen him pull over and get out of his car, Usagi had ran over to him, throwing herself into his arms, tears and wails pouring nonstop until he had to calm her down to ask her, “What club did the girls actually take you to? Wait, w-what?! They took you WHERE?! WHERE TWO BLOCKS AWAY?! Oh my god. I'm so sorry Usako, it's okay. It's alright honey, breathe, there we go. Come on, let's get you in my car Usa. You got your purse and things? Good. We're going to go back to my place, I already called your parents and your Mom is fine with you spending the night with me. She'll cover for us. If Minako's the first one to text message you back, she's going to have to answer to me! She's lucky I don't consider calling up your Mother or she'd skin her blonde hide alive! Taking you to a strip club filled with hentai creepy men and leaving you alone in a VIP room by yourself! What were they thinking?! They didn't even take Ami with you guys because I know she would've put a stop to their plans!”

 

After that birthday incident of hell, Mamoru made sure that he along with his Princess's very protective Outer Senshi were informed about the incident. Haruka had given the girls minus Ami one hell of a verbal tongue lashing while Michiru had joined the senshi of ice, in disapproval concerning having tricked Usagi into going to that gentle men's club. Hotaru, despite looking like the physical appearance of a child a couple of years prior had thanks to her senshi powers of Saturn developed physically into the proper age of a teenager of fourteen years. Even she, the senshi of silence and destruction hadn't been happy to see the pain in her moon princess's eyes as she and her Outer comrades had been informed by both their prince and princess about 'what' the three had done. (Hotaru had given Minako, Rei, and Makoto the deadly silent treatment for weeks following Usagi's birthday from hell...only being willing to address Ami civilly and friendly.)

 

As for the senshi of time and space...Sestuna had only given the three girls a hardened icy look of complete disapproval and no amusement what so ever, concerning their 'brilliant idea' and 'actions', only commenting to them when they all had met for a meeting at the temple a week later following that incident, “I hope that the three of you never do anything like that to upset our Princess as you did that night ever again...because if you think Mamoru-san was scary to deal with when he's upset...you truly do not want to see me 'angry' when someone hurts my princess-hime...”

Minako, Rei, and Makoto all had taken Sestuna's words very seriously when they noticed she had literally smashed the ceramic teacup that had been holding hot green tea in her fingers very tightly. It didn't take long for them to apologize to Usagi and Mamoru, promising to never, ever do that again to her. Usagi ended up as always forgiving them as did Mamoru...however, he never did forget the incident.

 

“At least they learned their lessons after Haruka made senshi practices with training harder thanks to Michiru's influencing concerning that...and they did buy me a lot of comics and candy to make it up too...I just never want to step into a strip club ever again as long as I live.” Usagi spoke calmly, trying to always be positive still.

 

“You have a point my bunny, but that's the last time I ever allow those three with the exceptions of Ami and the Outers ever plan surprises for your birthdays again. They have to clear it with me before thinking you'd like any 'surprises' they want to do for you...especially Minako.” Mamoru made it clear as his blonde haired bun head murmured a 'Hai.'

 

“Okay, we stopped moving...where are we Mamo-chan? It smells delicious. Are we at a crepe stand? Or a doughnuts food truck? It really smells like something sweet is around here,” Usagi asked as she started feeling her senses kicking in, and couldn't help but lick her lips a little bit.

 

“Okay now, you can take the blindfold off now honey.” Mamoru spoke softly into her ear, leaning into her shoulder as she slowly took off the scarf from her eyes.

 

“Oh my kami!!!!!! It's a cafe!!!!!!!! It's a...are those...IT'S A BUNNY CAFE!!!! A BUNNY PET CAFE!!!!!!! OH MY GOD!!!! THERE'S WAITRESSSES IN THE WINDOWS WALKING AROUND DRESSED IN CUTE KAWAII WAITRESS DRESSES WITH BUNNY EARS ON THEIR HEADS!!!! AND THAT ONE'S HOLDING A BABY BUNNY!!!!!” Usagi squealed in excitement at seeing the pet cafe that looked like a french cafe, the building painted all pink and white in colors. The bunny shaped wooden sign hanging above the entrance door that said 'Bunny Bunch Pet Cafe'.

 

“Surprise my little bunny, Happy Birthday Usako. I was originally planning to just take you out to dinner after a stroll in the park but the Outers thought that was too boring, when Haruka had invited me out for lunch after I had ran into them at the hospital. They had brought Hotaru in for her flu shot a few weeks ago. Sestuna asked if you had ever been to a pet cafe before, and I had said no. Then Michiru had told me about this little place she had discovered nearby a gallery she was looking into showing some of her paintings at...Sestuna helped me arrange with the cafe a special little birthday celebration for you, for the two of us...with a couple of their famous bunnies here.” Mamoru explained, smiling warmly at seeing how happy his Usagi looked, shaking like she couldn't contain all of her excitement anymore.

 

“Really?! We get to...our own table and birthday lunch...and...I get to have bunnies around me? Dwarf bunnies, snow bunnies, woodland bunnies, tiny baby bunnies I get to pet, hold, hug, and cuddle? Really, you mean it Mamo-chan?” Usagi asked, eyes watering with happy tears, her pink glittered lipsticked lips trembling.

 

“Yes really, a birthday lunch with anything you want to eat and drink on the menu with any bunny you want to hold in your lap or play with.” Mamoru nodded confirming her questions calmly.

 

“You are the best and sweetest man ever Mamo...I love you!!! Let's go in now!!!” Usagi hollered with so much excitement in her voice as she grabbed a hold of Mamoru's arm and started pulling him to the front door of the cafe to go inside.

 

* * *

 

“So, where do you think Mamoru took Usagi this year for her birthday? He wouldn't say anything about it to me when I tried prying it out of him. He even had Motoki taking a vow of silence concerning it...I couldn't even get anything out of Ikuko-Mama when I tried calling her this morning. All she would say to me was and I quote, 'I'm not at liberty to discuss what my little girl's sweet and handsome boyfriend-now fiance- has planned for her special day...Minako, stop prying...unless you'd like to talk to Usagi's Father...Kenji-Papa is still quite upset with you concerning it had been your idea to take Usagi 'you know where' last year...you're lucky you are a young lady because had you been born a young man...he would have taken his shot gun to you within minutes when Mamoru-san and I had told him two weeks after Usagi's birthday last year.' Then she hung up...she acted as if I committed a crime like robbing a bank or something,” Minako shrugged, as her friends looked at her like she had gone completely insane.

 

“Are you serious?! Why wouldn't Usagi's Mom react like that? She was just as upset as Mamoru was then when she found out what we had done! It took Usagi weeks to convince her Mother to let me visit or even step foot on to their driveway after the first time last year when she slammed the door in my face on purpose and Makoto when we went with Hotaru to visit Usagi for a mall trip. I can see where Usagi and Chibi-Usa get their long term grudges from, Ikuko!” Rei hollered, shaking her head at the bow haired blonde sitting at her tea table in the living room of the main sitting-living room in the temple grounds of her home.

 

“At least Ikuko-Mama forgave us when Usagi convinced her too...I felt so guilty after we had made her cry and everything...I've never seen Mamoru that angry or the Outers for that matter...that's the last time we drink hard with you and let you talk us into doing that ever again Minako.” Makoto joined in adding her own thoughts alongside Rei, sipping a cup of lemonade.

 

“So it was a bad idea...we're paying for it now...Mamoru wouldn't let us in on whatever he had planned for Usagi's birthday, said that he knows we wouldn't do something like that again but said that we could celebrate with Usagi belated starting tomorrow...that he'd be taking her out for her birthday after her Mom made her a morning birthday breakfast celebration with her family only this morning...so...think he took her to Crown to play games and eat pizza?” Minako mused, continuing to browse through her stack of teen magazines by her side of the table.

 

“No, nothing was planned from what others at Crown told me yesterday for anything big concerning Motoki planning things for events...maybe he took her to a petting zoo or the Tokyo Zoo?”

 

“Nah Makoto, remember that time we all got banned from the zoo? Well, Usagi and Chibi-Usa did that one time when they thought the lions really got loose when Minako joked about it, and Usagi almost caused a riot with all those field trip visiting school little kids freaking out with parents and school staff? That day was a nightmare from what Ami told me...” Rei reminded them as they all nodded, sighing.

 

“He probably ordered them take out and they're probably doing the dirty or making out a-what? I'm sure those two have probably already done it already with how much kissing they do whenever they are around each other. Stop being such a prude Rei...god I'm hungry...HEY AMI-CHAN! HELLO! OPEN UP!!! JUST LET US OUT!!! PLEASE, WE'RE STARVING HERE!!! WE CAN'T LIVE ON REI'S PLAIN OLD BORING GREEN TEA AND HEALTHY TEMPLE EATING LIVING ORGANIC SNACKS THAT SHE PASSES OFF AS FOOD!!!” Minako started yelling at the closed sliding door that led outside as it was magically 'locked' from the outside.

 

“You aren't going to stave Minako, you have full access to everything inside Rei's house, there's the kitchen filled with a fully stocked fridge that has healthy food and things to cook to help yourself. Besides, Sestuna-san assured me before Grandpa Hino and Yuuichirou had left a little earlier for their retreat in the mountains for a week that they had stocked up the kitchen from grocery shopping,” Ami's voice called out calmly from outside of the door.

 

“Ugh! Jeez, I wonder 'who' had given them the idea to suddenly take their trip a little earlier than expected. Come on Ami, I can't believe Sestuna talked you into her and the Outer Senshi's evil plans of betraying us and being our jail warden! Just let us out! We swear that we're not going to try to find and follow Usagi and Mamoru, where ever he's taken her to for her birthday. Please!!!!!!!” Minako cried, pounding on the door from inside of the house.

 

“I'm sorry but I promised both Sestuna and Mamoru that I would make sure that you guys would stay put...don't bother trying to use your powers if you transform, it'll just bounce off and hit you back again like this morning when you tried using your Love Me Chain on it. Sestuna made sure that her Key Time Staff would help reinforce Hotaru's Silent Wall force field to make sure you three stay put. Mamoru wanted to make sure you three didn't try to do anything to ruin Usagi's birthday this time...especially you Minako...your idea of taking her this year to that 21 and over club with fake ID's and an all Male Strip Club Male Review Show was not going to happen.” Ami explained sighing with exhaustion, as she sat back on the temple steps alongside Hotaru who was joining her, laying on a back support floor pillow, browsing through a random book.

 

“How long are we going to have to stay in here for?!” Minako screamed out.

 

“Just until tomorrow morning...perhaps before noon. Don't worry about anything Minako...Haruka-Papa and Michiru-Mama already had informed Luna and Artemis about you one day punishment of having to stay inside Rei's home and temple for at least 24 hours of Usagi's birthday...Luna didn't feel it was wrong once they told her how traumatized Usagi was and how Mamoru-kun had to spoon feed her a triple chocolate milkshake to calm her down that night last year...and how her parents had reacted. As for Artemis, he just said, 'Let the punishment fit the crime as the humans say and make sure Minako stays put!' Accept your punishment like the mature ladies you are...it'll be over soon.” Hotaru quietly spoke with her young wisdom, and a small amusing little smile on her face as she nodded to Ami, who grinned back at her.

 

“I'm going to kill Artemis when I get out of here!!! He's going straight to the groomers at the pet shop and getting a haircut!!!!!!! Completely all shaved!!!!!!! Shaved I tell you!!!” Minako screamed loudly, banging on the screen door while her fellow senshi inside started shouting at her to 'Knock it off and just give it a rest already! Make a sandwich or read mangas!'

 

“I think they deserved this, honestly, I do...taking Usagi to a strip club after getting her drunk beyond reasoning and lying to Mamoru and I that night...I was so shocked and upset when he had called me on Usagi's communicator to tell me. Yes, this ideal punishment that Sestuna had thought up was such a good idea. Hopefully Mamoru was able to take Usagi somewhere nice and quiet or somewhere she could just enjoy relaxing at.”

 

“I'm sure Mamoru-kun's taken her somewhere amazing, Sestuna-Mama told me he would. After all, she has likely seen it already happen before from the time gates once...he loves her...he loves making her feel special. He's such a good person, like Usagi-kun is. I think they are having fun whatever they are doing Ami-chan,” Hotaru assured Ami as the bluenette nodded.

 

“I think you're right. Well then, let's have another ice cold bottle of cherry coca cola then while we wait for Haruka and Michiru to come by soon to relieve us of our guard duties to take over for the early evening shift. Here you go Hotaru-chan, nice and cold the ice chest kept these.” Ami smiled, handing a bottle opener along with the cold bottle of soda to Hotaru, as she hummed a thank you to her.

 

* * *

 

 

“Awww! This one is so cute, look how chubby and huge he is Mamo! Isn't he adorable? He reminds me of Rex-Butler that one fat cat who had such a huge crush on Luna that one time. Excuse me, Miss!!! What's this big guy's name?” Usagi asked a waitress who came over to them as she motioned to the very large black and white furry rabbit with floppy ears sitting in her lap.

 

“His name is Mr. Chubbers. Our owner's daughter named him, her mother our owner thought it was sweet. He's one of our most friendly and hungry bunny. Here, have some more baby carrots and rabbit green treats to feed them. Enjoy,” the cafe waitress smiled, handing the treats to both Usagi and Mamoru.

 

“Thank you. So, having fun Usa?” Mamoru asked, though he could tell after spending the first forty minutes there, the birthday girl was starting to enjoy her nineteenth birthday in the bunny cafe.

 

The cafe looked like rabbit heaven or something out of Beatrix Potter's 'The Adventures of Peter Rabbit' with how everything looked to be an enchanted forest. The tables and chairs made out of wood, actual real grass rugs about, various bridges and things for the bunnies to wander about, and play in the building so freely. There were other people in the bunny cafe enjoying themselves as well. A couple of parents with cheerful children, holding or petting bunnies. An elderly couple, another young couple like Mamoru and Usagi themselves feeding the cute little creatures in their laps and arms.

 

Usagi clearly was in bunny heaven after sampling the little bunny themed cake desserts and cookies. The fake “carrot juice” that was colorful soda drinks had amused her, while the tea was heavenly to her taste buds.

 

“Hai Mamo-chan, this is so amazing! All of these bunnies and baby bunnies are so precious. How are you and your new friend getting along?” Usagi asked grinning as she giggled, motioning to the young small white rabbit with black speckled little bits that looked like chocolate chips sitting comfortable in Mamoru's arms, devouring baby carrot sticks from his hand a little greedily.

 

“I think Sir Reginald the Third and I are getting along quite well. He seems like he has quite the appetite. Reminds me of 'someone' that I know who's the same way about her food, minus the carrot sticks.” Mamoru smirked mischievously, as Usagi rolled her eyes clearly understanding 'who' he was referring to with that joke.

 

“I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that because it's my birthday and because I wouldn't want any innocent bunny parents and bunny children being traumatized if I were to have to yell or teach you a lesson about needing to be punished in the name of the moon Mamo-chan...but I'll forgive you.” Usagi murmured with a playful half serious and amused tone in her voice, as she started to feed Mr. Chubbers treat pellets.

 

“Well, I'm glad I'm forgiven by my favorite bunny then. Ready to go Usako? I think our time is almost up after a few more minutes. We wouldn't want to hog all of the time of these two when more people will likely come in to visit with them.” Mamoru asked, as Usagi nodded a silent 'Alright', as she stood up from the table to cuddle the fat bunny some more.

 

“I'm going to miss you Mr. Chubbers and all of your other friends I got to hug, cuddle, and play with today like Ryoko, Dr. Pepper, Pepper, Miss Butterscotch, Kari, Stevie Hopper, Mr. Bono, Flossy, Cottontail-jun, Cherry-Baby, Dasher, and Mr. Bugsy Bunny. You be good Mr. Chubbers and try not to accidentally make little 'accidents' on anyone like you almost did to my pink pull over dusty rose dress. Okay? There we go, bye-bye!” Usagi cooed to the bunny as she carefully lowered him down to the floor as he bunny-hopped off to join his rabbit friends.

 

“Have a good one Sir Reginald, thanks for being quite the polite rabbit.” Mamoru spoke calmly to the rabbit in his arms as he patted him gently before letting him go as he too scurried off.

 

“This was such a wonderful afternoon, thank you so much for bringing me here Mamo. I loved every minute being here. Such a wonderful birthday surprise and present in one.” Usagi thanked him again as she took his arm, smiling again as they quietly waved farewell to the staff on their way out of the pet cafe.

 

“This was actually one of your gifts Usa, your second gift is going to that new pizza parlor you wanted to try out nearby my apartment building. Then, a few other surprises back at my place,” Mamoru explained while trying to do everything not to laugh at how wide his Odango's eye grew as her lips broke into a huge excited smile.

 

“The Little Nero's Pizza Parlor that has that one giant flying saucer sized saucer dessert triple chocolate strawberry and banana pizza made out of cinnamon roll dough, with extra whipped cream on top with white shaved chocolate as 'cheese' toppings on it?! We're really going there?! I thought it was still too crowded to get reservations reserved there because it just opened last week?” Usagi questioned feeling puzzled by him telling her this, while her stomach was growling in approval and anticipation at the fact that they were possibly going to be eating pizza of all types.

 

“When I couldn't get reservations for the first couple of times I tried calling a few weeks ago, I may have called in a little favor of Sestuna...to maybe bend the time rules a little bit...to make sure that they weren't too busy or over booked with parties today.” Mamoru admitted quietly while looking a little guilty at the fact of what he had asked their favorite senshi of time to do.

 

“Nani! You asked Sestuna-chan to mess with the time order to make sure there was an open spot for today for us to get a table and reservations?! AND SESTUNA AGREED TO DOING IT?!” Usagi exclaimed, looking very shocked as Mamoru only nodded, before continuing to explain.

 

“Hai. She did, I was honestly surprised because when I had discussed the idea with the rest of the Outer senshi, Michiru said that she didn't think Sestuna would be willing to bend any rules since she's usually very strict about sticking to the laws of time...when it doesn't involve extreme emergencies or a matter of the end of the world or death. Haruka was immediately on board with my plans and even offered to use some influence with calling in to get us a table but they refused to give it to her despite her offering to bribe them...Michiru made Haruka hang up and said she was going to have a 'very long talk with her at home about abusing the power of being a celebrity racer and pianist when she knows better'...And Hotaru...”

 

“What did Hotaru say?” Usagi asked, suddenly seeming calm at the mentioning of the youngest sailor senshi.

 

“To my shock and Haruka's, but not really Michiru for some reason, Hotaru told me to go through with calling her 'Sestuna-Mama, she'll understand perfectly why you're asking of her to do this concerning bending the rules for this one little time...she loves Usagi-Hime and will do it for her because it's her birthday' was all she told me. She had that strange knowing look in her eyes like she gets time to time. Sometimes, I can't help but wonder if Hotaru's got seer abilities with her Saturn powers Usagi.” Mamoru answered, as Usagi only nodded while seeming to be thinking in her thoughts for a minute.

 

“I think so, I once visited Sestuna and Hotaru at the mansion for a tea get together date back in fall when Haruka and Michiru were out of town for a race she had to do in Italy. Sestuna went to check on some stuffed fruit baked scones she had cooling in the oven, leaving us alone. Hotaru and I were chatting while we were crocheting in the former sitting room parlor; at the time, I had a lot on my mind about some doubts still...just being scared about things.” she spoke, recalling the conversation she had with her youngest but loyal senshi.

 

“About just not being sure what you wanted to do now that you had finished high school back then last year before your eighteenth birthday?” He asked, remembering that conversation they had, had a few times privately together themselves.

 

“Hai. The same thing we talked about, just my fears of not finding the right part time job while still living at home since Mama and Papa wanted me to stay one more year at home with them before they'd allow me with their blessing to move in with you. To just give you time to adjust back home from that whole Harvard plans not working out and transferring to Tokyo University instead and having to work,” She shared with Mamoru, before taking a breath in before she continued speaking.

 

“ It shocked me when Hotaru when we were sitting there alone as I was pondering what to do next for myself this year, she suddenly said to me quietly but so calmly, 'It's okay to have fears and worry about the unknown Usagi-Hime...we all get scared when we go from being children to teenagers to newly young adults going into the real world after school is finished. You're going to be fine...you'll have a job in no time, a job that you'll love working at. You'll have a career working in a positive place, finding yourself feeling positive and at peace during your time living with Mamoru-kun, after you marry, and long before the time for Crystal Tokyo to begin when you're 22 taking the throne before Chibi-Usa arrives.' I think maybe perhaps, that Hotaru does have some seer like abilities but different than the powers of seeing into the past, present, and future at the time gates that Sestuna-chan does...I think maybe Hotaru meant to assure me and try to easy my worries and fears about the unknown. It helped, she patted my hand kindly with that sweet kindness of hers. Then Sestuna came back with scones and some chocolate cupcakes and we just spent the rest of the visit eating, drinking tea, knitting and crocheting.”

 

“Maybe you're right, the Outers all have that way about them with their powers, like your Inner senshi do.” Mamoru added with a nod as they arrived at Little Nero's Pizza Parlor.

 

* * *

 

“Thank you Mamo-chan for the pizza...I think one super large combination pepperoni and bacon pizza with extra cheese was perfect. The dessert pizza brought out by the waiting staff with nineteen birthday lit candles was really sweet. You didn't have to have them do that for me but I really appreciated it...and all the leftover dessert pizza we got to bring back with us here to your place.” Usagi sighed looking happily in complete food coma content, as she patted her utterly satisfied stomach from laying down on the couch.

 

“Your welcome my love. The dessert pizza was actually pretty good, though I was a little worried all of that sugar in it would send you into a sugar rush coma, but it seems I was wrong with how awake you are still.” He chuckled as he stepped into the living room, arms carrying boxes that were wrapped up and a few party gift bags.

 

“Never underestimate's a girl's big appetite and stomach Mamo. Ahh!! Presents!!! For me?! You shouldn't have, one of these days, you're going to regret spoiling me in the future as well as Chibi-Usa. She told me once that you can go overboard when spoiling the both of us on our special day.” Usagi playfully huffed as she immediately sat up on the couch, as he placed her gifts on the coffee table in front of her.

 

“I doubt I'll regret it if my future self doesn't have any regrets. All of these are mostly from me. But this big bag gift is from all of the kids in the children's ward at Juban General Hospital. They still ask me on the weekends I do intern student work on the floors when I was going to 'bring back your really pretty girl friend who makes us all the really cool paper cut out banners, reads us manga stories, and brings us coloring books and art supplies on volunteer visitor's days? I think you're their new favorite volunteer since you did some community visiting for your Home Economics class during your Senior Year and during the last Christmas holiday that you wanted to help me out with giving gifts to all the kids.” Mamoru grinned, handing her the giant paper bag that had unicorns and rainbows on it with childlike writing on it in marker saying 'Two Us-sagi-chan!!! XOXO, All The Kids of Children's Ward 13'.

 

“Aww, they were all so sweet. How I loved visiting them for that project and for Christmas time. You know, if I can't get a decent part time job anywhere for a while...I could always try to see if I could apply to volunteer as a part time visitor to visit and hang out with them in the children's ward or do crafts with them and take volunteer classes. It is kind of like a job in a way. Maybe I'll consider going into volunteer training work as a career with the hospital and go to community junior college for social working as a career,” Usagi beamed, as she took a hold of the gift bag.

 

“That could always be a good thing to look into for a career, plus impress your parents. Alright, enough chattering Odango, open your gift.”

 

“Okay, okay. Let's see...awww. They all got me a giant furry fluffy stuffed pink bunny plushy! And all made me their own handmade individual little birthday cards in here too. Tell them I said thank you very much for their gifts and I'll be visiting next time I can visit with manga goodies for them!”

 

“I will do that. Open this one next, hopefully no one gets you this one tomorrow.”

 

Usagi opened up all of her other gifts from Mamoru that consisted of; a new advanced Sailor V video game that she could play and keep at Mamoru's place to use his X-Box to play it on. One of the second gifts tied into that one was her very own pink colored see through X-Box controller. There was a set of a matching Moon silver loose pair of earrings and a long neckline necklace. A set of Hello Kitty pajamas of a tank top and shorts, along with a Hello Kitty summer towel and matching bathing suit bikini set for a future trip to the beach in July Mamoru had mentioned to her. (Usagi was greatly looking forward to that future getaway for them to be 'alone' at the beach.)

 

Other gifts in the various boxes and gift bags consisted of gift cards to her favorite craft supply shop, a comic book shop, and favorite fast food places she loved to eat at with him or with Naru-chan when the two of them would meet up for a girl's shopping get together. Mamoru had even gifted her a couple of different skeins of various types of knitting yarn in different color shades of pinks and purples for her knitting hobby to her sheer delight. (He however had made her promise him that she wouldn't go and knit him any pink themed socks or scarves, to which she hollered in laughter then promising him that she wouldn't.)

 

“I think you were very successful at getting me wonderful gifts surprising me this year, thank you so much Mamo-chan. I loved everything, really...but do you know what the best gift you've given me today has been?” She asked him, with a small smile that was making him wonder why she had said that.

 

“No, what is it that?” He asked, looking a little confused as she motioned him to join her on the couch, with patting the space next to her, as he immediately joined her.

 

“This. You spending the entire day with me. You and me spending my birthday together by ourselves doing things just by ourselves. Alone. I really wasn't up for a huge insane party or noisy club that the girls would have except Ami-chan drag me to like they always swear they would...and other things like last year. I honestly wanted a birthday for once to be just a little selfish...wanting to celebrate it alone with you. After the whole thing we've still been recovering since the Galaxia incident...we've been still over the years trying to find our normal balance with ourselves again. Every birthday, it felt like I just had to tolerate not wanting to be a little selfish when Minako, Rei, Makoto, and sometimes Ami would plan to just throw me a celebration party at the Temple, my house, or at the Arcade with everyone there, noise, music being blasted loudly, or cutting into any time you and I tried getting alone to be together longer than a few minutes on my birthday.” she spoke with sincerity and honesty in her voice, as he listened to her...feeling the exact same way as she was expressing in her words.

 

“I really, after last year's fiasco...I didn't want to hurt their feelings, so I didn't know how to tell them that I didn't want a huge party or anything on my actual birthday...I told my parents, mostly my Mama that I just wanted a simple breakfast celebration with them and Shingo. Then how I just wanted to spend the day with only you because of how busy we've both been all year. I mean me with trying to find a part time job and applying for schools still, chores about the house. Then you being busy trying to keep on track with university and your weekend hours interning at the hospital on the children's ward floors...Mama understood. Papa...maybe if she told him...well sort of told him but not everything. The girls I know wouldn't have understood...except maybe Ami-chan since sometimes she can understand when I'm honest and open about things like I am with you and the Outers...mostly Sestuna-chan and Hotaru-chan...I think maybe I was closest with them as senshi in the past...Sestuna once told me she had taken my death back then the hardest because of how close she was like a second mother to me whenever Mother, Queen Serenity would take me as a child with her to visit Sestuna and how much I had adored her...said I even had taken to calling her 'Auntie Puu-Puu' when I'd visit her on Pluto or at the time gates with the Queen. As for Hotaru when she was Saturn then, apparently, growing up there were times when my Mother would encourage her with her parents of her planet's kingdom to visit with us. That she and the Queen of Saturn would encourage her to play with me, Hotaru would go willing with me when I as a child would tug her arm to go with me to my room to play with my toys, and make flower crowns and join me in adventures in the meadows and flower gardens in the court grounds.” Usagi shared, smiling.

 

“Clearly you had a close relationship with both Sestuna and Hotaru then in the Moon Kingdom as a child before the other girls as your Inner and rest of the Outer senshi came later into your life when you grew older. Sometimes, I'd see visions of that as well in my dreams. You as Serenity in a child version of your princess gown with little wings attached to them running around wildly in the place with Hotaru as Saturn having to chase you down calmly. Sometimes her being nervous about others looking at her with judgment that your Mother the Queen trusted her being around you as a protector and friend playmate. But every time she'd look fearful, little you would take her hand and hug her protectively and just stink eye all those big wigs and judging people of the royal court and even some of the kingdom's guards and say in a haughty child voice, 'Saturn-kun is my s-enshi! My Mama lets her stay with me so be nice to her or else you're going to be in big trouble.' Then you'd lead Hotaru away so protectively and just stick your tongue at those courtiers to her horror and slight amusement.” Mamoru chuckled, sharing with her things he saw from his dreams, as she had hang on to his every word, looking amazed.

 

“You saw that? Wow, I sure was quite the little stinker but brave little thing when I was Serenity as a child...kami I must have been a handful for Sestuna then when she'd look after me. Mamo, what did you see? How was Sestuna with me? Like a second mother like a godmother with me when I was Serenity?” she asked, feeling curious as she laid her head down into his lap that felt comfortable and securing to her.

 

“Sestuna when she was Pluto back then, she seemed to love you like you were like her own child and godchild in one. Whenever she would visit your Mother for meetings or planned tea get together the second you'd see her, you'd immediately want to join in and spend time with her. I saw a vision once where she had personally looked after you for a couple of days when the Queen had to leave the planet I suppose for a matter of alliance talks visiting my Father the King of the Earth. You were maybe seven years old, thrilled to have your 'Auntie Puu-Puu' looking after you for your Mother. She kept quite a protective eye on you, immediately know where you'd take off to when trying to escape your nannies and educational tutors, trying to ditch Luna herself. I think the last vision in a dream I saw of you bonding with Sestuna was being in your child royal bedroom. She was sitting on your bed, a little Odango you curled up clinging to her as she tried reading you a story but the moon's own version of a rain storm and thunder was scaring you. Sestuna held you the entire time, promising to stay with you all night long when you didn't want her leaving you alone.” Mamoru finished sharing, smiling at his bunny, watching the emotions fly throughout her sky blue eyes.

 

“She was like a second Mother to me...sometimes I'd feel it from her whenever we're together. I'm glad now that things have changed since the last war we had having to battle enemies, that Sestuna's able to leave her post more to try to have a normal life, and be apart of mine and everyone's life now as a second chance. I think it's why I trust her so completely with Chibi-Usa and honestly not bothered that she's had a bond with Sestuna...she's just like me...there's a bond and connection with her like there is with me..” Usagi nodded.

 

“Like mother like daughter, you both have your Puu in Sestuna. I can understand it Usako. Consider what I've shared with you, with Sestuna's permission I'm sure about me sharing a special birthday gift to you my love. Happy nineteenth birthday my Usa.”

 

“Thank you my Mamo for all of my gifts...and asking our Puu to make sure I had a wonderful birthday with just you, how I wanted it today...I love you and your wonderful giving heart my Mamo-baka.” Usagi smiled, reaching up to take a hold of her fiance to give him a simple but loving kiss as he allowed her to.

 

“You're welcome my Usa-Odango...anytime.” Mamoru simply replied, before snaking his arms around Usagi to pull her into his lap, to keep giving her birthday kisses to her content.

 

* * *

 

“Sestuna-Mama, do you think Mamo-kun succeeded in giving Usagi-Hime a great birthday?” Hotaru asked, sitting on the top temple steps, as Sestuna unrolled their sleeping bags on the outside porch of Rei's house next to the closed sliding doors.

 

“I can't reveal much about what happened with the time gates and rules as you know Hotaru, but I can say that our Prince has given her a birthday that she shall always remember with appreciation and love.” Sestuna smiled with that mysterious smile and look of hers, as she handed the sleeping bag and pillow to her adopted 'daughter'.

 

“I understand. I'm glad she had a wonderful birthday...Haruka-Papa looked relieved when we arrived back to relieve her and Michiru-Mama of their guarding the house...she looked like she wanted to go inside and intentionally hurt Minako...she certainly likes to push Papa's buttons with her insults and yelling.” Hotaru commented, shuddering at remember her other Mother having to drag her 'Father' away as she was shouting back at the other side of the door where the senshi of Venus was screaming her own choice of words, while the senshi of Mars and Jupiter were hollering at her to 'Shut up and just go to sleep already! We'll be released in the morning!!!'

 

“I know, Minako-chan...she has her moments my dear...we'll let them loose tomorrow morning after we go in there to make them breakfast. I think they've learned their lesson, even Minako.” Sestuna chuckled as she snapped her fingers transforming her regular casual clothing into a set of long sleeved maroon red pajamas while Hotaru was already in a set of purple pajamas, in her own sleeping bag.

 

“I know what you mean...Goodnight Sestuna-Mama...Goodnight Rei! Makoto! Minako! I promise we'll let you out tomorrow morning after of course Mamoru-kun takes Usagi-hime back home safely before you girls try to find them and before Kenji-san finds out our Hime spent the night over our Prince's apartment!” Hotaru called out to the girls, as she curled up in her sleeping bag and closed her eyes.

 

* * *

 

**END**

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for having read this story, commented leaving comments or reviews, or liked/loved it, or left it kudos. XO

**Author's Note:**

> Fill free to leave any comments or thoughts in a review or leave any kudos if you enjoyed, loved, or liked this beginning to the MamoUsa Week challenge I have written. (Flame 'Reviews' and Howlers-like 'Constructive-Criticism' not needed. Ha.)  
> XOXO


End file.
